hearts and hooves day (especial de san valentin)
by Weird.love
Summary: Una serie de historias entrelazadas que pasaran el mismo dia de los corazones y los cascos. Pd: a partir de el capitulo 3 hay lemon
1. Pinkie pie

**Hola queridos lectores, este fic será un especial de día de san Valentín, serán 6 historias las que padre en este fic, asi que no se emocionen.**

**Bueno que comience la historia.**

Era el día de los corazones y los cascos en poniville, nuestra querida amiga pinkie pie comenzaba su día como cualquier otro, se aseaba y luego se disponía a desayunar junto con su mascota gumy un delicioso desayuno de cupcakes con una deliciosa malteada de chóclate. Cuando ya había acabado de desayunar se disponía a limpiar los servicios que había ensuciado pero algo la detuvo. Su cuerpo comenso a agitarse descontroladamente y comenzaba a rebotar en el piso mientras su cola se agitaba.

-wow, eso fue increíble, mi sentido pinkie está percibiendo algo, es como aquella vez con lo de twilight- decía pinkie mientras le comenzaba a crecer una gran sonrisa- ¿cuál será la sorpresa?-se preguntaba pinkie con un gran entusiasmo.

Como era el dia de los corazones y los cascos, pinkie tenía el día libre, asi que decidió buscar la sorpresa que había presentido, luego de salir por un rato y saludar a los ponéis que veía en el camino, su cola comenso a agitarse y apuntar a una dirección, pinkie no lo pensó dos veces y fue en la dirección que le indicaba su cola

_**En la entrada de poniville:**_

-Valla, este pueblo no ha cambiado en nada- decía un poni misterios que llevaba un poncho y un sombrero que ocultaba su identidad

_**De vuelta con pinkie**_

Nuestra hiperactiva amiga estaba que se movía a una gran velocidad y con un gran entusiasmo pues mientras más trotaba, más se agitaba su cola, lo que le daba la señal de que se acercaba más a donde se encontraba la sorpresa.

-¡AHHHHH!- gritaba pinkie pues no podía contener la emoción, pero justo cuando su cola se agito llegando a su punto máximo, ella se distrae y choca con alguien

-ooouuu, disculpe señorita- decía el poni que estaba cubierto por un poncho pero se le había caído su sombrero, demostrando su verdadera identidad.

-yo lo sient…..- pinkie no pudo terminar su frase pues al ver al poni que tenía en frente se quedó completamente impactada- ¿cheese?

-pinkie, que gusto poder vert…- pero cheese tampoco pudo terminar de hablar pues fue tacleado por segunda vez por la poni rosada

-cheese, entonces esa era la sorpresa- decía pinkie mientras comensaba a abrazar con una gran fuerza a cheese quien se estaba quedando sin aire

-pin…kie…..mi….ai…..re…..nece…..sito- decía cheese entrecortado por la falta de aire

-ups, lo siento cheese- decía la poni mientras rompía el abrazo y lo ayudaba a levantarse

-no te preocupes pinkie, fue una divertida bienvenida, aunque inesperada- decía cheese dándole una cálida sonrisa que pinkie devolvió

-y ¿qué te trae a poniville cheese?- decía pinkie con mucha intriga

-pues….quería visitar a mi querida amiga pinkie, y poder pasar este día de los corazones y los cascos con ella- decía cheese de una manera rápida sin pensar muy bien en lo que había dicho pues pinkie al escuchar eso se sonrojo, apenas si se le notaba el ligero sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas, pero cheese si lo noto y comenso a ponerse nervioso

-co….como…como amigos claro- decía cheese quien se le notaba ultra nervioso

-oh, claro- decía pinkie un poco desanimada

-bueno pinkie, ¿cómo es que se celebra este día?- decía cheese tratando de romper el hielo

-bueno… normalmente sales con tus amigos o con tu poni especial y hacen cosas divertidas- decía pinkie un poco insegura de lo que decía- yo no sé mucho de cómo celebrar esta fecha pues, normalmente este día siempre la paso sola, todas mis amigas salen con sus parejas o deciden quedarse solas en casa en vez de salir y no desean ser molestadas- decía pinkie con una actitud que denotaba desánimo y un poco de tristeza

-¿oh, pinkie y si nos divertimos juntos hoy? Claro si tú quieres

-¡por supuesto!

Justo cuando termino de decir eso, cheese mostro una gran sonrisa, después de eso fueron a varios sitios divertidos, primero fueron a la feria que había venido a poniville, siempre venia ese día, se subieron a varios juegos mecánicos, primero se subieron al juego de las tazas giratorias, luego al de tiro al blanco y varios más hasta que se subieron finalmente al "PONINEITOR". Ya había llegado la tarde y ambos se sentían muy hambrientos.

-wuauuu, cheese este es uno de mis mejores días- exclamaba pinkie con una cara que denotaba cansancio pues todo el día se lo había pasado con cheese jugando, aunque ella lo veía más como una cita.

-puedes apostar a que para mí también pinkie, eres una gran amiga- decía cheese haciendo sonrojar a pinkie pero al mismo tiempo haciendo que se decepcione de nuevo

-oye cheese, eh querido preguntarte algo todo el día

-¿qué es pinkie?

-¿porque aun sigues llevando tu poncho?- decía pinkie intrigada pues en todo el día, cheese había llevado puesto su poncho

-oh, sí me había olvidado, es que me eh encariñado con mi poncho- decía cheese un tanto nervioso

-¿pero no te incomoda?, deberías quitártelo mejor- decía pinkie mientras trataba de jalar el poncho

-no, pinkie espera- decía cheese alarmado ante la acción de la poni rosa, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pinkie le había quitado el poncho y cheese había sido descubierto

-¿chee….cheese…que es eso…..que te paso?- decía la poni rosa muy asustada ante lo que veían sus ojos

-lo siento pinkie, me tengo que ir- decía cheese mientras se volvía a poner el poncho y se alejaba trotando a una gran velocidad

-no cheese, espera- gritaba la poni rosa que ahora se sentía muy mal consigo misma

_**En otra parte de la ciudad, nuestro querido amigo cheese estaba sentado junto al rio mirando su reflejo mientras soltaba una lágrima en la corriente**_

_**-**_snif*…. ¿Ahora que hare?- se preguntaba cheese

-cheese…- pinkie había aparecido atrás de cheese

-¿pinkie?- decía cheese sorprendido y alarmado

-Lamento haberte quitado asi tu poncho, lo lamento en serio- pinkie se disculpa mientras agachaba la cabeza

-no te preocupes, no es tu culpa, debí haberlo previsto- decía cheese

-¿cheese, que te paso? , ¿Porque vi esas cicatrices de cortadas y mordidas en tu lomo?

-¿pink…..pinkie, en verdad quieres saber?- preguntaba cheese

-si cheese

-de…. Acuerdo- decía cheese en forma derrotada

Y en ese momento cheese comenso a cantar con una voz melancólica mientras se escuchaba una guitarra acompañando su canción

_**Versión con letra**_

_** watch?v=amcZteI88yo**_

_**Versión del video oficial**_

_** watch?v=kWD5gdpt4Dw**_

We've been together for so very long

But now things are changing, oh I wonder what's wrong?

Seems you don't want me around

The passion is gone and the flame's died down

I guess I lost a little bit of self-esteem

That time that you made it with the whole hockey team

You used to think I was nice

Now you tell all your friends that I'm the Antichrist

Oh, why did you disconnect the brakes in my car?

That kind of thing is hard to ignore

Got a funny feeling you don't love me anymore

I knew that we were having problems when

You put those piranhas in my bathtub again

You're still the light of my life

Oh darling, I'm beggin', won't you put down that knife?

You know, I even think it's kinda cute the way

You poison my coffee just a little each day

I still remember the way that you laughed

When you pushed me down that elevator shaft

Oh, if you don't mind me asking, what's this poisonous cobra

Doing in my underwear drawer?

Sometime I get to thinking you don't love me any more

You slammed my face down on the barbecue grill

Now my scars are all healing, but my heart never will

You set my house on fire

You pulled out my chest hairs with an old pair of pliers

Oh, you think that I'm ugly and you say that I'm cheap

You shaved off my eyebrows while I was asleep

You drilled a hole in my head

Then you dumped me in a drainage ditch and left me for dead

Oh, you know this really isn't like you at all

You never acted this way before

Honey, something tells me you don't love me any more, oh no no

Got a funny feeling you don't love me anymore

Cuando termino la cancion, cheese estaba llorando en el hombro de pinkie, y ella estaba que no lo podía creer, se sentía terrible

-esto paso hace un año pinkie- decía cheese mientras se libraba del abrazo- me encontraba dando una gran fiesta en fillydelphia, cuando la fiesta termino me encontré con una joven poni que me invito una copa de ponche. Luego de beber de esa copa que en realidad era una poción de amor, estuve durante 6 meses con los efectos de la poción, al parecer la poni no había bebido de ella asi que no se vio afectada directamente por la poción. Lo curioso era que yo aún estaba consiente de mis actos, durante unos meses estuvimos bien hasta que la poni se aburrió de mí y comenso a odiarme, todas estas marcas ella me las hizo. Después de seis meses de haberme tomado la poción pude liberarme de ella de la nada, el poni fue encarcelada después de todo lo que me hizo, pero yo aún tengo cicatrices en mi corazón pinkie, siento que no puedo amar a nadie- decía cheese melancólicamente- tú me gustas pinkie, pero aún me duele mi corazón

Cuando pinkie escucho esto, comenso a llorar y se abalanzo hacia cheese y le dio un largo y apasionado beso, el cual cheese correspondió después de unos segundos

-tú también me gustas cheese, no quiero que te apartes de mí- decía pinkie mientras se separaba del beso dejando un hilo de saliva y sonriendo a su tan amado cheese

-oh pinkie- decía cheese muy emocionado y besando a pinkie en la boca

Luego de eso, pinkie y cheese pasaron el resto del dia muy felices y muy juntos, ahora el corazón de cheese comensaba a sanar de a poco por pinkie, su Ángel de color rosa

Y asi terminamos este primer de 6 capítulos queridos lectores, este fic no tendrá ninguna relación con el otro de un "Un viaje de autodescubrimiento"

Mañana estaré publicando el capítulo Nº 2

Bye


	2. Rainbow dash

_Y henos aquí queridos lectores, Hoy comienza el 2º capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado la cancion del capítulo anterior, porque hoy también habrá cancion y una que para mí es una de mis favoritas y que va de acuerdo a lo que vendrá hoy. Espero les guste._

Amanecía en cloudsdale, era un hermoso amanecer y en la casa de cierta Pegaso cian, dormía un Pegaso de color grisáceo oscuro con Cutie Mark de un rayo con alas, nuestra Pegaso cian estaba que se mataba de la risa al ver a Pegaso dormido en el sofá con un montón de garabatos escritos en el rostro, la Pegaso que obviamente se trataba de Rainbow Dash tenía un marcador en su casco, pero este era un marcador permanente. Después de un rato Rainbow pensó en una divertida forma de despertar a quien era su novio de 5 meses, se le ocurrió hacerle una gran broma, después de unos minutos ya estaba todo listo y lo único que faltaba era hacer que soarín se despierte y caiga en ella, asi que le puso un poco de crema batida en su casco y luego le comenso a picar la nariz con una pluma de su ala, luego de que ocurriera lo previsto, soarín se había despertado con un montón de crema barita en su rostro y Rainbow estaba que se mataba de la risa en la ¿nube? Que se supone debería ser el suelo.

.jajajajajajaja….- Rainbow estaba que se reía pero de una forma controlada, pues aun no acababa su broma

-buena broma Rainbow, jeje- decía soarín tratando de entender el sentido de humor de su novia

-sí, buena- decía Rainbow ahora tratando de contener su risa

-bueno creo que será mejor quitarme esto y poder asearme- dicho esto soarín se dirigió al baño, luego de quitarse la crema batida y verse al espejo, vio que su rostro estaba todo garabateado

-jajaja, tranquilo soarín, se quita- decía Rainbow tratando de ayudarlo a quitarme eso, pero no se podía

-que pasa Rainbow dijiste que se podía quitar

-qué raro, aquí dice que…..- cuando Rainbow vio mejor el marcador, noto que era el marcador permanente que usaba soarín para anotar cosas importante para las pruebas con los wonderbolt

-ups, parece que me equivoque de marcador, al parecer es el marcador permanente- decía Rainbow disculpándose

-¿QUE!?

-jajajajaja, lo…si…siento- decía Rainbow mientras se mataba de la risa

-suspiro* bueno, deber haber alguna forma de quitarlo- decía soarín mientras trataba de abrir el lavado, pero justo cuando lo hizo, el lavado se abrió con una fuerte presión y fue directo a la cara del Pegaso quien fue tumbado por tal presión

-¡JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA!- Rainbow ahora estaba al máximo en su risa, apenas si podía controlarse, pero su novio ya estaba muy irritado por sus bromas, tanto asi que tomo a la Pegaso y la llevo a la sala

-Rainbow, tu sabes que te quiero, pero a veces…..- soarín trataba de terminar su frase y Rainbow estaba que escuchaba muy seria- a veces pienso que esto no da para más- dicho esto Rainbow se alarmo

-¡QUE!

-si Rainbow, al principio soportaba tus bromas porque me parecían divertidas, incluso el hecho de ver que cuando pasaba otro(a) Pegaso le silbabas de manera provocativa porque pensaba que también era una simple broma o varias cosas más- dicho esto soarín comenso a cantar

Weird al yankovic: If: If That Isn't Love

watch?v=dQGrvCAmt-A

Cuando la cancion termino soarín se dirigió hacia Rainbow

-necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas Rainbow, lo siento- justo cuando termino de decir esto, soarín salió disparado de la casa de la Pegaso cian que se había quedado con la mente en blanco y tardó en reaccionar. Cuando finalmente pudo asimilar lo que había pasado, ella no se sentía triste, pero tampoco se sentía feliz, ella quería salir de ahí y poder animarse

-suspiro* bueno, ahora que hare- decía Rainbow para sí misma

Finalmente Rainbow salió de su casa y decidió pasarla con sus amigas. Pero cuando ya había llegado al pueblo se había olvidado que justo hoy era el dia de los corazones y los cascos, muchas parejas estaban muy felices pasando un agradable dia, mientras que Rainbow trataba de encontrar a sus amigas, cuando finalmente pudo divisar a una quien era pinkie, vio que estaba acompañada de un potro que llevaba un poncho y que tenía la melena igual de alborotada que su amiga, cuando ella se iba acercando lentamente pudo observar mejor que era cheese sándwich, ella no lo había visto desde hace 3 años cuando fue su cumpleaños que ambos organizadores hicieron de aquella fiesta una de las más épicas. Ella estaba a punto de dirigirse a pinkie cuando vio que pinkie estaba muy apegada a cheese y nuestro querido amigo cheese se sonrojaba cada cierto tiempo. Pensó que ella no tenía derecho a molestar a esa feliz pareja asi que se alejó y decidió buscar a otra de sus amigas, se dirigió a donde estaba Sweet Apple acres, para poder pasar el dia con Apple Jack, pero por algún motivo no la encontró ahí, la abuela Smith le había dicho que estos días ella siempre se va diciendo que volverá más tarde y nadie sabe a dónde va. Ahora Rainbow se sentía un poco extraña

-gracias granie Smith- decía Rainbow

-no te preocupes pequeña, aunque ella dijo que sería mejor no buscarla, ella prefiere estar sola estos días

Dicho esto Rainbow se fue en busca de otras de sus amigas, ya casi era medio dia y se dirigió a la casa de fluttershy, era obvio pensar que ella estaría sola en casa, pero al llegar encontró una nota que decía

"A cualquiera que pueda leer esta nota, no me encuentro en casa, Salí y no volveré hasta la noche, muchas gracias por su comprensión"

Rainbow no lo entendia, parecía que sus amigas se habían puesto de acuerdo para no estar para ella, asi que se dirigió hacia la única amiga que se suponía debía estar sola en este dia.

-Twilight, es imposible que ella este con alguien- pensaba Rainbow, pero justo cuando llego había una nota también en la puerta que decía

"Lamentablemente hoy estará cerrada la biblioteca, por favor no insistir"

Rainbow ahora parecía que era parte de una broma, asi que decidió asomarse por la ventana para ver si twilight estaba en casa y en efecto ella estaba en casa, pero era la única que estaba en casa solo que estaba "ocupada" al parecer

-oh my gosh- decía Rainbow al ver lo que hacía twilight, al parecer ella estaba echada en su cómoda cama, vestía una lencería muy provocativa de color rojo mientras leía uno de los libros con más éxitos en el año "CINCUENTA SOMBRAS DE GREY" ahora entendia la nota en la puerta, asi que decidió evitar que la viera y salir volando rápido. Ahora Rainbow estaba muy molesta, al parecer todas sus amigas estaban ocupadas, ni pensar en rarity pues ella siempre para ocupada ese dia. Finalmente decidió rendirse y sentarse en una de las bancas del pueblo y pensar, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de sentarse, alguien le puso un casco en el hombro de Rainbow

-Disculpe señorita, no pude evitar notar que está sola y al parecer un poco deprimida- decía un potro de color turquesa con la melena de color blanco y que tenía una Cutie Mark de dos rayos cruzados

-¿ah?

-¿por qué tan sola hermosa dama?- preguntaba

-oh, mis amigas no están para poder pasar este dia- decía Rainbow sin animo

-mmmm, eso está mal, este dia es el dia del amor y la amistad, usted no debería estar sola, si desea puedo acompañarla este dia- decía el semental

-¿mmm, porque no?, soy Rainbow, Rainbow Dash

-un placer señorita Rainbow, me llamo Nigeru hebi- decía el potro

-mmmm, curioso nombre

-significa serpiente veloz señorita Rainbow, yo soy originario de la tierra del sol naciente, hace unos meses vine a este pueblo para visitar a un familiar, soy el Pegaso más rápido de todos en mi pueblo

-mmmm con que si ¿ah?, eso lo veremos

-¿es un reto señorita Rainbow?- decía Nigeru mientras le daba una sonrisa de complicidad

-por supuesto y solo llámame Rainbow por favor- decía Rainbow

-claro Rainbow, por cierto ¿y si hacemos este reto algo más interesante?

-¿qué tienes en mente Nigeru?

-el que pierda tendrá que hacer lo que diga el ganador

-trato

-muy bien, pero solo una cosa mas

-dime

-por favor no se contenga, vuele con todas sus fuerzas

-eso es obvio, aunque no quiero humillarte

-no se preocupe

-Muy bien

Y asi se dio inicio a la carrera, la carrera constaba de dar 10 vueltas al pueblo y el primero en llegar al parque del pueblo ganaba.

-En sus marcas- decía Rainbow

-Listos- decía Nigeru

-¡FUERA!- dicho esto Rainbow había salido unos milisegundos antes.

-oye eso es trampa señorita Rainbow- decía Nigeru volando a toda velocidad

-jajaja, parece que ya lo deje bien lejos- decía Rainbow al no ver a Nigeru pero su expresión de victoria había desvanecido

-hola señorita Rainbow- decía Nigeru quien estaba a unos metros delante de ella

-pero como…

-se lo dije, soy el más rápido de mi pueblo

-eso lo veremos- decía Rainbow mientras volaba más y más rápido para poder sobrepasar a Nigeru. Después de unas 7 vueltas parecía que iba a ganar Rainbow pues ella estaba muy alejada de Nigeru

-vaya señorita Rainbow, usted sí que es rápida- decía Nigeru quien estaba encima de Rainbow

-pero que…

-no se debería confiar mucho señorita Rainbow- decía Nigeru mientras volaba a una velocidad mayor

-maldición, no perderé, no perderé, ¡no perderé!- se repetía Rainbow mientras trataba de igualar la velocidad del potro

Después de dos vueltas más, finalmente habían llegado a la fase final, y estaban cabeza a cabeza

-usted es muy buena señorita Rainbow

-sí, tú no lo haces nada mal Nigeru, pero aun asi ganare- decía Rainbow mientras volaba a toda su capacidad y estaba a punto de hacer una Raimplosion sónica

-WUUUJUUU- decía Rainbow mientras rompía la barrera del sonido, pero luego se sorprendió al ver lo que tenía a su lado

-mmmm, increíble, tú también puedes hacer eso- decía Nigeru mientras estaba cabeza a cabeza con Rainbow

-te ganare Nigeru

-eso lo veremos señorita Rainbow

Y cuando finalmente estaban a pocos metros de la meta, Rainbow voló más rápido y finalmente había ganado, pero como había volado tan rápido, le era imposible detenerse y estaba a punto de chocar con alguien

-¡AAAAHHHH!- gritaba Rainbow al ver que iba a chocar con un potrillo moteado

Pero justo cuando iba a chocar, fue tacleada hacia un costado, mientras rodaba junto con el poni que la tacleo, su velocidad fue reduciéndose hasta detenerse en el pasto, al parecer el que la había salvado era Nigeru, pero ella estaba en una posición muy comprometedora, pues estaba encima de él y sus labios estaban conectados. Cuando Nigeru se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo Rainbow, ella no se separaba de sus labios, solo estaba con una expresión de miedo y confusión.

-Lo siento señorita Rainbow, no era mi intención- decía Nigeru mientras se separaba de los dulces labios de Rainbow y la ayudaba a levantarse

-eso fue increíble- decía Rainbow mientras se tocaba los labios

-¿disculpe?- decía Nigeru sin entender

-lo….lo lamento, no dije nada- decía Rainbow mientras volteaba hacia otro lado

-señorita Rainbow, no vaya a pensar que soy un pervertido o algo por el estilo pero, sus labios son deliciosos- decía Nigeru mientras se sonrojaba y hacia que Rainbow también se sonrojara y mirara a otro lado

-los…..los tuyos también- decía Rainbow muy nerviosa, luego de eso Rainbow cometió un acto que comprometió la escena, beso de forma sorpresiva y apasionada a Nigeru quien correspondió el beso. Cuando rompieron el beso por la falta de oxígeno un hilo de saliva era la prueba del beso que había sucedido hacia unos pocos segundos. Ambos se vieron al rostro y sonrieron, después pasaron el resto del dia platicando y conociendoce mejor

Y asi termina nuestra 2º historia de seis, espero les haya gustado.

En lo personal, me agrado escribir este capítulo, espero que ah ustedes les hayan gustado leerlo

Con respecto a la referencia al libro de "Cincuenta sombras de grey", no lo eh leído, lo único que sé es que es uno de los libros que mejor se han vendido, muchas mujeres los han comprado, inclusive todas mis amigas. Saben lo bueno de tener unas amigas como las mías, es que les puedo hacer lo que desee y ellas ni se molestan.

Sin nada más que decir me despido

Pd: no se olviden de dejar sus reviews

Pdd: si desean pueden mandarme un mensaje o dejar en sus reviews de que poni haga mañana

Bye.


	3. Spike

_Hola queridos lectores, como es obvio, hoy estoy publicando el 3º capítulo de este fic, espero les guste. Ya estamos a la mitad de esta corta historia, luego de las 6 historias hare un epilogo para que sepan que es lo que pasa después de unos años._

Amanecía en poniville y nuestro querido amigo spike** (cabe recalcar que spike es un poco más grande que un semental, ya habían pasado unos 3 años desde la derrota de tirek y el había crecido no solo en cuerpo sino también en mente)** comensaba su maravilloso dia levantándose con una gran energía. Spike apenas se había levantado se había aseado a una gran velocidad y había preparado todo para el desayuno de su querida amiga y hermana Twilight. Cuando finalmente había terminado de hacer todo, se dispuso a poner una nota al costado del desayuno de twilight la cual decía

"Twilight te dejo todo servido, como sabes muy bien hoy es feriado asi que se mantendrá la biblioteca cerrada asi que no me necesitaras por hoy, vuelvo más tarde, iré a pasear un rato.

Pd: no te olvides que debes estar lista para la noche que habrá un concierto en la plaza del pueblo"

Cuando finalmente spike se disponía a abrir la puerta, escucho un ruido cerca de las escaleras y vio una sombra que se había movido. Cuando se acercó más a las escaleras para ver mejor si había alguien o que era lo que había pasado el reloj cucú sonó dando a entender que ya eran las 10:00 am, sabía que si no se apuraba twilight despertaría pues ayer ella se pasó casi toda la madrugada leyendo y no pudo dormir muy bien asi que no le dio importancia a lo que había pasado y se retiró. Luego de que spike se retirara, se oyó una voz atrás del librero

-fiuu, casi me descubre- decía la voz

Ya en otra parte, nuestro amigo spike se dirigía ¿al bosque everfree? Bueno él se dirigía al bosque everfree, de una manera muy cautelosa, cuando ya había llegado a la entrada del bosque, se dirigió por un camino en el que los arboles tenían marcas de arañazos y también de lo que parecía ser sangre, siguió el camino recto hasta que finalmente llego a un prado muy privado al parecer pues no había nadie aparte de él, el prado era un muy hermoso lleno de flores silvestres de colores maravillosos y que seguían la tonalidad del arcoíris difuminado, pero en medio terminaba en espiral y el ultimo color era una combinación de rojo con lila.

-Hoy les diré- era lo que se decía spike asi mismo, después de un rato ya eran las 11:00 am, spike observo muy bien y se dio cuenta de que ya era hora para que aparecieran, ¿pero quién o mejor dicho quiénes?, de la nada aparecieron 2 figuras salir de entre los arbustos que tapan el camino hacia el prado, estas figuras eran unas ponis que spike conocía muy bien ¿y quién no?, una era una poni de tierra de color anaranjado ámbar, de ojos color verde y con la melena de color amarillo canario. L otra era una Pegaso de color amarillo claro de ojos color calipso y con una melena de color rosa pálido.

-hola spike, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho- se disculpa la Pegaso que obviamente era fluttershy

-disculpa spike, ayer estuve a full con trabajo y pues me quede un poco agotada, pero ten por seguro que aún tengo energías para mi querido dragón- decía Apple Jack mientras se acercaba a spike y le daba un dulce y muy lujurioso beso pues también le comensaba a sobar con uno de sus casco su cuello e iba bajando de a poco, fluttershy tampoco se quedaba atrás.

-espero poder compensarte con esto spike- decía fluttershy mientras abrazaba por detrás a spike le comensaba a lamer su cuello pero de un momento a otro spike las detuvo y se separó de una forma cortes de ellas.

-lo siento chicas, pero…..- decía spike tratando de encontrar fuerzas y poder decirles lo que tenía pensado

-¿qué pasa spike?, que acaso ya no deseas esto- decía Apple Jack de una forma muy libidinosa

-spike ¿qué sucede?…- decía fluttershy de forma nerviosa mientras se le formaban unas lágrimas en los ojos

-lo siento pero, ya no puedo hacer esto, ya no quiero que esto sea un acto de sexo desenfrenado para calmar nuestro apetito sexual- decía spike cerrando los ojos y mirando al suelo

-que es lo que intentas decir spike- decía Apple Jack aterrada de la respuesta, fluttershy estaba muy nerviosa por lo que ahora diría su querido dragón.

-chicas, hemos estado con esto durante un año entero y sé que prometimos que esto no influiría en nuestros sentimientos pero….- spike trataba terminar su frase-pero, me eh enamorado…- dicho esto, ambas se sintieron de dos formas al mismo tiempo, estaban impactadas claramente por lo que acababan de escuchar, al mismo tiempo se sentían feliz por el pero también se sentían mal por ellas mismas pues durante todo este año ellas habían comenzado a sentir algo por el dragón pero ¿cómo es que esto paso? se preguntaran

_Flash back_

_Se ve a spike caminando en el dia de los corazones y los cascos muy triste pues hacia unos momentos había sido rechazado por rarity indirectamente pues lo vio con un semental llamado fancy pants con el cual al parecer ya tenían saliendo cerca de una semana, pero spike no lo sabía, Nuestro querido amigo se encontraba muy deprimido pues es en este dia en el que se ve a un montón de parejas en las calles, y el estar solo ese dia es muy deprimente asi que simplemente se dirigió a un lugar alejado. Sin darse cuenta ya había pasado cerca de ½ hora caminando y se encontraba cerca de Sweet Apple acres, cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba noto que Apple Jack no estaba afuera trabajando y tampoco estaba en el pueblo según recordaba asi que ¿dónde estaría?, era lo que se preguntaba, para esta fecha se suponía que la familia Apple viajaba a varias otras ciudades para poder realizar negocios y la única que se quedaba era Apple Jack, ni siquiera Apple Bloom estaría pues ella se iba con granie Smith, asi que spike se dirige al granero para ver si ahí estaba su amiga, pero cuando se acercaba al granero comenso a escuchar algunos gemidos de lujuria saliendo del granero, la puerta estaba un poco abierta, como si alguien lo hubiese querido cerrar rápido o si alguien hubiera entrado hacia unos segundos, pero al parecer era de que alguien lo había querido cerrar rápido pues cuando spike entro sigilosamente para no ser notado y ver el origen de los gemidos se dio cuenta de que Apple Jack estaba tendida en un montón de paja, con un casco metido en su intimidad y otro en su boca mientras lo mordía y soltaba de vez en cuando un ligero gemido y se ponía cada vez más roja. Spike apenas si se podía contener al ver tal espectáculo, cuando quiso acercarse a observar mejor accidentalmente hizo caer un gran cumulo de cubos hechos con el arado de paja._

_-quien está ahí- decía Apple Jack muy alarmada y cubriendo su intimidad_

_-aaaauuuu- decía spike de manera un poco dolorosa pues le había caído todo el peso sobre la cabeza y la espalda_

_-spike, que henos estás haciendo aquí- decía Apple Jack alarmada _

_-lo…lo siento, estaba buscándote y luego oí unos ruidos venir del granero, cuando entre te vi a ti y…..- spike no podía terminar su frase_

_-spike, ¿por qué te quedaste a ver?- preguntaba Apple Jack de manera calmada con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas pues aparte de estar avergonzada ella también estaba en celo._

_-yo…..yo…..yo…..-pero spike no podía completar ninguna simple oración_

_-spike…- Apple Jack se abalanzo hacia spike y lo tumbo al cumulo de heno que había a un costado y lo comenso a besar y a tocar de una manera muy lujuriosa comenzando por el cuello y bajando lentamente hacia el miembro del dragón, que cuando esta comenso a tocarlo fue creciendo hasta alcanzar un tamaño muy grande, era más grande que el de su hermano__**( no piense de una manera incestuosa, es obvio que ella lo haya visto si son hermanos, de jóvenes se bañaban juntos y podía suponer el tamaño del miembro de su hermano, pero solo eso no pasó nada mas) **__volviendo a la historia, Apple Jack al sentir el gran miembro erecto de spike ella separo sus labios de la boca del dragón dejando un hilo de saliva y dándole una mirada muy picara_

_-parece que esto te gusta- decía Apple Jack mientras comensaba a frotar con sus dos cascos el miembro de spike el cual estaba que se aguantaba el tremendo placer que le estaba proporcionando su amiga_

_-Apple…..Jack- decía spike_

_-no te preocupes spike, te daré placer, solo se honesto contigo mismo- le decía la poni granjera mientras masajeaba con más vigor el miembro y en una de esas introdujo el miembro en su boca y comensaba a saborearlo y lamerlo de una manera muy deliciosa que spike apenas si aguantaba las ganas de venirse en la boca de Apple Jack, spike estaba que se retorcía de placer, cerraba los ojos y se mordía los labios para evitar el venirse, pero eso no le ayudaría mucho que digamos_

_-Apple….Jack, me….vengo- decía spike entrecortado tratando de hacer que la granjera parara, pero la respuesta que recibió fue que Apple Jack lo hiciera con más fervor, Apple Jack cada vez lo hacía más y más rápido hasta que finalmente._

_-Apple Jack- decía spike mientras se venía, Apple Jack había recibido toda su descarga en su boca y no soltaba su miembro, ella quería saborear hasta la última gota de ese según ella delicioso néctar, cuando finalmente degusto hasta la última gota, Apple Jack abrió su boca mostrando que aun contenía un poco de semen es su paladar y labios, pero ella se lo limpiaba de forma lasciva con su lengua._

_-que delicia- le decía Apple Jack a spike, el cual en respuesta ante esa frase se le volvió a levantar el miembro_

_-vaya parece que estamos listos para la segunda ronda- le decía spike mientras comensaba a levantarse y ponerse en posición encima de él y comensaba a frotarlo con su flor la cual estaba muy mojada_

_-Apple Jack espera, esta es…._

_-tranquilo spike, esta también es mi primera vez, se amable conmigo ¿sí?- Apple Jack le dio una sonrisa cálida pero al mismo tiempo lujuriosa que excito más al joven dragón. Cuando Apple Jack estaba bajando lentamente, sintió el miembro de spike entrar lentamente, al principio ella le comensaba a doler pero fue bajando más hasta llegar a su punto_

_-aaaahh- Apple Jack esta que se regocijaba de placer, pero aun asi continuo bajando, ella ya había llegado a la mitad y el miembro del dragón acababa de tocar su himen, cuando ella sintió eso sabía que tenía que actuar rápido asi que bajo de manera rápida _

_-mmmmmmgmmghmghmmmm- Apple Jack estaba que sentía mucho dolor pero al mismo tiempo un inmenso placer_

_-Apple Jack- decía spike alarmado al notar el rostro que denotaba un poco de dolor_

_-no te preocupes spike- dicho esto Apple Jack comenso a mover sus caderas suavemente y rítmicamente a los lados y de arriba abajo, spike estaba que disfrutaba de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, involuntariamente sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al compás de los movimientos de las caderas de su amiga_

_-aahhh, siiii, aahhhhhh, sigue, sigue-decía Apple Jack mientras sentía el miembro de su amigo penetrarla profundamente, ella estaba que se regocijaba en place, después de un rato spike no pudo aguantar más y se levantó echando a Apple Jack en el heno y levantando sus patas traseras comenso a envestirla de una forma más veloz_

_-siiiiiii aaahhhh siiiiiiiiiiiii siiiiiiiiiiiiii- gritaba Apple Jack que estaba frenética con los ojos cerrados, después de unos minutos de estar asi, Apple Jack estaba loca de placer, hasta que spike le dijo_

_-Apple Jack…..me….me vengo_

_-vente dentro, dentro- le suplicaba Apple Jack a spike, conforme aumentaba el tiempo, también aumentaban las envestidas hacia la flor de Apple Jack_

_-Apple Jack me vengo- decía spike mientras se venía, cuando Apple Jack sintió ese espeso liquido dentro de ella sintió que estaba en éxtasis, se sentía en ese momento única, de una manera muy diferente a la que ella se masturbaba, sentía que el sexo era lo más increíble de todo, y ella no quería separarse de eso._

_-aaaahhhhh- gritaba Apple Jack de placer. Luego de eso ambos se tumbaron uno al lado del otro y estaba recuperando el aliento, luego de unos incontables jadeos Apple Jack decidió hablar_

_-wou eso fue increíble- le decía a spike en forma de cumplido_

_-si para mí también lo fue- decía spike mientras recuperaba el aliento- pero Apple Jack, ¿ahora qué?_

_-lo siento spike, sé que piensas que deberíamos ser ahora pareja y todo eso, pero no creo estar lista para eso_

_-entonces, ya no más esto- le decía spike_

_-no claro que habrá más, solo que sería mejor si no involucramos nuestros sentimientos en esto- le respondía Apple Jack- sé que debes sentirte confundido por que a ti te gusta rarity y eso- le decía Apple Jack_

_-no te preocupes por eso, hace unas horas la vi con un tipo que resulto ser su novio. Yo estaba deprimido y buscaba alegrarme de cualquier forma hasta que te encontré en el granero_

_-espero que esto te haya alegrado el rato un poco spike- le decía Apple Jack de forma picara mientras lo besaba_

_-puedes apostar a que si- le contestaba spike_

_Y asi es como se inició esto con Apple Jack pero se preguntaran, ¿cómo paso con fluttershy? Pues..._

_Un mes después del encuentro con Apple Jack, ambos amigos con derecho se veían cada 3 días para poder satisfacer sus deseos carnales hasta que la última semana no pudieron hacerlo pues no tenían tiempo, twilight estaba muy atareada y spike tenía que ayudarla, y Apple Jack estaba con una sobre producción de manzanas, y estaba que vendía incontables manzanas al dia, finalmente cuando pudieron tener un poco de tiempo, Apple Jack le había mandado una carta a spike que la viera en la casa de fluttershy. El no entendia muy bien por qué pero la única forma de averiguarlo era ir a la casa de fluttershy._

_Finalmente nuestro amigo había llegado a la casa de fluttershy y Apple Jack estaba escondida entre los arbustos para no ser vista por alguien más._

_-pts...spike ven- le decía Apple Jack de forma silenciosa, spike de la misma forma se acercó a Apple Jack._

_-que pasa Apple Jack, ¿porque estamos en la casa de fluttershy?_

_-lo entenderás cuando lo veas- le decía Apple Jack, justo en eso ángel salió de entre los arbusto y vio a spike de forma extraña_

_-tranquilo ángel, el podrá ayudar, te lo prometo- le decía Apple Jack, el conejo bajo los hombros y abrió la puerta de la casa de fluttershy, justo cuando entraron vieron que no había ningún animal, la casa parecía totalmente sola, cuando se fueron acercando a las escaleras se podía escuchar un leve sonido_

_-vamos, sube- le decía Apple Jack a spike para que subiera, cuando subieron los sonidos se hicieron más fuertes hasta ya ser gemidos de placer, spike sabía muy bien pues el escuchaba a menudo a Apple Jack hacer esos gemidos pues él era quien los provocaba ahora. Pero no entendia el por qué Apple Jack lo había hecho venir_

_-Apple Jack, en serio porque hemos venido_

_-spike, entra por favor- le decía Apple Jack a spike, justo cuando entro vio lo que el suponía era obvio ver, a fluttershy masturbándose, y de hecho eso era; fluttershy estaba tendida en su cama tocándose su flor y tocándose sus flancos. A spike no le pareció algo extraño a decir verdad_

_-spike, Apple Jack que hacen aquí- les decía fluttershy a los dos o mejor dicho tres pues ángel también estaba ahí como si nada._

_-fluttershy, venimos a ayudarte_

_-¿ayuda?- decía spike y fluttershy al mismo tiempo_

_-spike, es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta y puede que hasta fluttershy ni se haya percatado pero ella está muy estresada y está en temporada de celo, esta última semana ha estado actuando muy extraño_

_-Extra…ño- decía fluttershy_

_-ángel me conto que estas un poco de malhumor y que te la pasas encerrada en tu cuarto en vez de como antes pasabas tu tiempo con tus amiguitos, apenas si les has prestado atención esta semana, y no solo eso, hace unos días pude darme cuenta de que estabas de mal humor cuando me compraste un saco de manzanas y ni siquiera me saludaste o te despediste y estabas con la melena muy desarreglada_

_-cielos, no me había dado cuenta_

_-sugarcube, entiendo por lo que estás pasando, si no fuera por spike yo seguiría asi como lo estás tú en este momento_

_-¿spike?_

_-sí, cariño déjanos ayudarte, te prometo que haremos que te libres de ese estrés que tienes acumulado- le decía Apple Jack, dicho esto Apple Jack se abalanzo hacia fluttershy y comenso a besarla y a manosearla, mientras lo hacía le daba una señal a spike de que también lo hiciera, asi que spike hizo caso y comenso a lamer la dulce flor de fluttershy, la cual al sentir la lengua de spike comenso a mojarse, cuando finalmente spike había lamido cada pétalo de esa deliciosa flor el decidió introducir su lengua dentro de la vagina de fluttershy, la cual al sentir esa lengua viperina moverse dentro de ella comenso a moverse como loca y a babear mientras Apple Jack la besaba e introducía su lengua en la boca de fluttershy. Ya después de unos segundos Apple Jack se separó de los labios de fluttershy dejando un hilo de saliva, Apple Jack comenso a besar el cuello de su amiga, spike decidió sacar la lengua de la flor de fluttershy, pero cuando lo hizo_

_-noo- rogaba fluttershy por que spike volviera a introducir su lengua_

_-vaya, vaya, sí que eres una pervertida fluttershy- le decía Apple Jack con malicia y perversión_

_-no….es….solo….que_

_-no te preocupes sugarcube, solo déjate llevar- le decía Apple Jack mientas se paraba y ponía su flor en la boca de fluttershy_

_-creo que ya me toca ¿no crees?- le decía Apple Jack a fluttershy_

_-s….si- dicho esto fluttershy comenso a lamer la flor de Apple Jack quien al sentir la lengua de su amiga comenso a jadear y a moverse y a babear. Spike se encontraba lamiendo la parte de afuera de la flor de fluttershy e introducía sus garras en su flor, cuando esta sintió la garra de spike moverse dentro de ella volvió a moverse y a jadear, pero aun asi continuo lamiendo la flor de su amiga. Después de unos segundos, Apple Jack y spike se separaron de fluttershy quien rogaba por más._

_-noo- decía fluttershy quien estaba que pedía más y más, su cuerpo estaba que se movía de forma lujuriosa_

_-creo que ya es hora- decía Apple Jack a spike_

_-¿estas segura?_

_-si- dicho esto el miembro de spike ya estaba erecto y lo comensaba a acercar a la flor de fluttershy quien veía asustada el gran miembro de su amigo. Cuando el miembro hizo contacto con la punta de su flor ella se retrocedió_

_-no te preocupes fluttershy, lo hare despacio- le decía spike_

_-fluttershy, ¿quieres placer?- le preguntaba Apple Jack_

_-s….si- dicho esto Apple Jack comenso a lamer el miembro de spike y después de unos segundos comenso a besar la flor de su amiga, después de ese acto spike comenso a volver a acercar su miembro a la flor de fluttershy, pero esta vez fluttershy no retrocedió pues Apple Jack estaba que la besaba apasionadamente. Cuando spike finalmente introdujo lentamente el miembro dentro de fluttershy ella comenso a morder levemente el labio de Apple Jack y cada vez lo hacía más y más fuerte hasta que todo el miembro había entrado. Cuando entro, fluttershy soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas de dolor, hasta que después de unos segundos se acostumbró a la sensación y ahora lo que sentía era placer, y cuando spike comenso a mover lentamente su miembro dentro de fluttershy ella sintió mucho más y más placer, el comensaba a envestir de forma suave a fluttershy hasta que su amiga comenso a querer que fuera más rápido, conforme aumento el tiempo también el nivel de las envestidas ero de un momento a otro Apple Jack saco el miembro de spike de fluttershy_

_-Hey no…- fluttershy rogaba más y más y tenía una mirada inocente y al mismo tiempo pervertida_

_-vaya que si eres pervertida, pero fluttershy, comprende que yo también quiero- dicho esto Apple Jack tumbo a spike al piso y ella misma introdujo el miembro dentro de ella y hacia los movimientos de arriba abajo. Fluttershy estaba deseosa por más asi que tomo las garras de spike y las introdujo en su flor, spike cuando vio esta acción comenso a mover los dedos_

_-aahhh siiii, siiii- decía Apple Jack, fluttershy después de unos segundos retiro la garra de spike y puso su flor en la boca del dragón y este comenso a lamer e introdujo su lengua dentro de la flor de su amiga_

_-aaaahhhhh siiiiiii siiii, sigue así- decía fluttershy de forma lasciva. Después de unos minutos spike no aguanto más y las puso a las dos una encima de la otra y comenso a introducir su miembro dentro de Apple Jack durante unos segundos y luego dentro de fluttershy; ambas se sentían increíble, querían que esto no acabara pero sentían que se vendrían pronto spike también sentía lo mismo, después de unos segundos spike se sentía que se venia_

_-Apple Jack, fluttershy…..me vengo- decía spike tratando de controlarse_

_-hazlo dentro mi querido dragón- decía Apple Jack_

_-hazlo adentro spike, te lo ruego- decía fluttershy. Cuando spike escucho eso, solo tardo unos cuantos segundos en poder liberar su semilla dentro de ellas, primero lo hizo dentro de Apple Jack y luego dentro de fluttershy. Cuando las chicas sintieron que spike había explotado dentro de ellas se sentían en el nirvana, el placer era infinito y se sentían deseosas de quedarse asi durante más tiempo, finalmente spike había terminado de liberar todo su esperma dentro de ellas cayo agotado en un costado del suelo mientras que las chicas estaban jadeantes y se besaban._

_-¡WOW! no me sentía asi en semanas – decía Apple Jack_

_-eso fue increíble- decía fluttershy con su clásica voz tímida_

_-y que lo digas- decía spike jadeante_

_-y fluttershy, ¿te sientes mejor?- le decía Apple Jack_

_-me siento de maravilla_

_-bueno, ¿ahora qué Apple Jack?- preguntaba spike_

_-fluttershy, ¿te gustaría hacer esto seguido?_

_-era exactamente….lo…..lo que les iba a preguntar- decía fluttershy de forma tímida_

_-jeje claro que si- le respondía Apple Jack_

_-bueno chicas, creo que será mejor asearnos ¿no creen?_

_-claro spike, ¿listo para una segunda ronda?- preguntaba Apple Jack, y fluttershy tenía una mirada esperanzada y pervertida en su rostro_

_-parece que si chicas- le respondía spike mientras volvía a retomar el acto sexual_

_Y asi se inició esta rutina, ahora lo hacían 1 vez a la semana _

_Fin del flash back_

-chicas me eh enamorado de…- pero spike no pudo terminar de hablar pues fue tacleado por ambas

-spike, yo te amo- le decía Apple Jack

-yo también spike- decía fluttershy

-chi…chicas

-por favor spike, no nos dejes- decían ambas al mismo tiempo mientras abrazaban a spike y lloraban en cada brazo del dragón quien al escuchar lo que habían dicho sus amigas no pudo más y las abrazo a ambas y también comenzó a llorar

-chicas, yo también las amo- decía spike. Las chicas al escuchar esto ahora lloraban pero de felicidad al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Después de unos segundos ambas rompieron el abrazo y miraron a spike con una dulce y pervertida sonrisa

-spike, creo que esto hay que celebrarlo ¿no crees fluttershy?

-si Apple Jack- respondía fluttershy dándole una mirada de complicidad. Dicho esto fluttershy comenso a lamer el miembro de spike mientras que con un casco se masajeaba su flor mientras que Apple Jack ponía su flor en los labios de spike y hacia que lo lamiera

-si spike, te quiero dentro de mí, si, si siiiiiiiiiiiii- decía Apple Jack mientras se ponía cada vez más cachonda.

Y asi paso nuestro querido amigo spike su dia de los corazones y los cascos.

Espero les haya gustado este clop sabe que puso, exacto este fue suave, tenía en mente algo más brutal pero pensé que no soportarían asi que seguirá en mi mente a menos que me anime con sus reviews. A que ahora quieren saber quién era esa voz que se escuchó en la biblioteca XD, si lo desean saber dejen en sus reviews, también pueden adivinar si lo desean podría ser divertido saber quién acierta.

Pd: por cierto, no voy a hacer una historia acerca de rarity, es obvio que la pasara muy aburrido con su novio asi que no lo hare, no soy bueno en esas escenas cursis. Tal vez me animo y hago una de derpy, bueno tal vez, si lo desean

Pdd: no se olviden de dejar sus reviews.


	4. Trixie

Hola queridos lectores, hoy 14 de febrero de 2015 estoy publicando el 4º capitulo de 6. En el capítulo anterior vi que alguien dejo un review acerca de si todo lo que estoy escribiendo ocurre el mismo dia, creí haberlo dejado claro pero "SI" todo esto ocurre el mismo dia. Ayer hice el capítulo de spike con un poco de lemon, sé que fue muy suave y me estaba debatiendo entre cambiar la categoría a "M" o dejarla en "T", para mí fue muy suave pero cuando hice que una amiga mía lo leyera su reacción sí que me dolió

André: ¿oye podrías leer esto? Quiero saber si debería cambiar la categoría nada más

Amiga: claro André

10 minutos después

Amiga: maldito pervertido de mrd

André: Ahora que hice- cuando le dije eso me pateo el orgullo y me dio un codazo al estómago. Asi que modifique la escena para que sea más ligera pero aun asi cambie la categoría a "M". Saben creo que fue mala idea hacer que mi amiga lo leyera, ella en realidad odia a los pervertidos y para dejarlo más claro siempre me golpea, aun asi es muy divertido molestarla.

Bueno no los aburro más, aquí está el 4º capítulo de este fic espero les guste.

Amanecía en poniville y una unicornio cian con la crin de color cian grisáceo y celeste grisáceo de hermosos ojos color rosa oscuro se comensaba a levantar, al parecer ella estaba residiendo en un hotel cerca de la biblioteca del pueblo, en la ventana de su cuarto había un gran telescopio que apuntaba hacia una de las ventanas de la biblioteca. Cuando finalmente la unicornio se levantó y se aseo rápidamente se dirigió hacia el telescopio y observo mejor, ahí observo como spike comensaba a alistar todo para poder retirarse, al ver esto en su rostro se formó una gran sonrisa y de un momento a otro agarro su capa y su sombrero que ella misma había hechizado con un hechizo de invisibilidad que la hacía completamente invisible para la vista de los ponis, salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, entro por una de las ventanas sin hacer ruido y cuando entro se fue a esconder atrás de un librero pero cometió un error y accidentalmente había tirado un libro lo que provoco ruido

-¿que fue eso?- era lo que se preguntaba el joven dragón mientras iba en dirección hacia el escondite de trixie, pero afortunadamente sonó el reloj haciendo que spike se retirar rápido de la biblioteca

-fiuu, casi me descubre- decía trixie en voz baja. A los pocos minutos twilight ya se había levantado y se disponía a asarse, algo que trixie no perdió la oportunidad de observar, vio como la unicornio se sobaba delicadamente cada parte de su cuerpo, pero cuando llego hasta la parte de su intimidad, la unicornio cian no pudo aguantar más y se metió en la bañera y accidentalmente (si claro "accidentalmente") toco con su casco la intimidad de twilight lo que provocó que esta gimiera un poco y cerrara los ojos mientras soltaba un gemido demasiado dulce y excitante para trixie. Trixie al oír ese gemido continuo haciéndolo con su casco mientras ella también se tocaba su intimidad, después de varios minutos ella estaba a punto de venirse y twilight por culpa de la fricción tan rápida que hacia trixie con su casco también estaba próxima a venirse, cuando finalmente trixie no pudo aguantar ella salió rápido de la bañera y cayó al piso del baño y se vino en el suelo mientras que twilight se venía en la bañera dejando unas manchas de color blanco semitransparente en el agua. Trixie estaba que jadeaba al ritmo de la agitada respiración de twilight, pero no tuvo tiempo para poder quedarse ahí y degustar sus gemidos pues sabía que ella saldría rápido de la bañera y tendría graves problemas si la descubría asi que se retiraron sin que el unicornio se dé cuenta.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos y twilight ya estaba completamente aseada y se disponía a bajar para poder tomar su desayuno el cual aún seguía fresco, era un delicioso sándwich de margaritas y un jugo de manzana con unos cuantos cubitos de hielo y al costado había una nota de spike, twilight al leer la nota se le formo una sonrisa pícara pues tenía toda la biblioteca para ella solita. Se dispuso a tomar su desayuno tomándose su debido tiempo y al terminar reviso su lista y al parecer spike ya había hecho todo lo de su lista, incluso ya había tachado de la lista el escribir una lista para el dia siguiente asi que ahora tenía tiempo libre, algo no muy frecuente para ella, pero eso no significaba que no supiera que hacer con su tiempo.

Finalmente vemos a twilight en su cuarto y a trixie en una esquina pensando en que es lo ahora haría ella, justo cuando trixie se estaba aburriendo twilight entra a su armario que a decir verdad era regularmente espacioso. Después de unos segundos ella salió con una lencería de color rojo que trixie al verlo no pudo evitar el sonrojarse y excitarse, se mordía el casco para evitar cometer una locura en ese momento. Twilight se encontraba modelando en un espejo de cuerpo entero, haciendo poses muy provocativas las cuales trixie observaba muy bien y comensaba a babear, después de unos momentos twilight se dirigió a su cama y debajo de esta saco un libro, el libro tenía por título "50 SOMBRAS DE GRAY", todas las ventanas de su cuarto estaban cerradas y con las cortinas tapándolas bueno todas excepto una, twilight se dispuso a echarse en su cama y abrió el libro, luego de unos minutos comenso a tocarse la intimidad, algo que no paso de desapercibido por trixie quien al ver esto también comenso a tocarse y a lamer su casco imaginándose cosas muy libidinosas con twilight, .Después de unos segundos trixie pudo divisar a Rainbow quien estaba con una cara muy sorprendida mientras observaba a twilight, esto molesto un poco a la unicornio pero por poco tiempo pues la Pegaso rápidamente se retiró rápido sin que la oyeran. Ya llegado a un punto twilight ya no necesitaba el libro y lo hizo a un lado y seguía tocándose la intimidad de manera más rápida mientras que con su otro casco se masajeaba los flancos, cada cierto tiempo dejaba escapar unos gemidos que excitaban cada vez más y más a trixie, ya en cierto punto twilight comenso a decir palabras, palabras que trixie al oír no lo podía creer

-ooohh si trixie, siiii, hazme sentir lo gran y poderosa que eres, siiii, siiii- decía twilight mientras se frotaba su flor con más intensidad. Pero nuestra unicornio cian estaba que no se lo creía, en su corazón sentía que latía mas rápido pero no era por lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento si no por lo que había escuchado en ese momento, trixie había sentido algo por twilight desde que eran pequeñas pero ¿cómo paso? se preguntaran.

_Flash back._

_Vemos a trixie jugando felizmente con una unicornio lila en la academia de magia, en estos momentos trixie tenía como 8 años y twilight también, ambas ya tenían su Cutie Mark, apenas hacia unas semanas habían entrado las dos a la academia de magia y ya tenían como 5 semanas de conocerse y se habían vuelto las mejores amigas._

_-twilight, me encanta pasar tiempo contigo_

_-¿en serio trixie?, yo no soy muy interesante que digamos, me paso la mayor parte del tiempo en mis libros- le decía twilight mientras tenía un libro en cascos y trixie estaba levitando y al mismo tiempo jugando con una soga con la cual formaba los nombres de ambas_

_-lose twilight, pero yo tampoco soy muy interesante que digamos, todos nuestros compañeros me denigran y no quieren pasar tiempo conmigo porque yo soy huérfana, por eso estoy infinitamente agradecida de que seas mi amiga twilight sparkle- decía trixie dándole una sonrisa a twilight_

_-yo también trixie lulamon, yo también- le decía twilight haciendo que trixie soltara unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos y abrasara de forma sorpresiva a twilight._

_Ya han pasado 4 años y nuestras pequeñas ya no son tan pequeñas._

_-trixie, te quiero- le decía twilight mientras se sonrojaba_

_-twilight no sabes cuánto eh esperado para que me digas eso- decía trixie mientras de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de felicidad, luego de unos segundos se limpió las lágrimas y trixie beso de manera sorpresiva a twilight, algo que twilight después de unos segundos correspondió el beso. Cuando se separaron por falta de oxígeno estaban que no podían aguantar la felicidad que sentían en ese momento._

_Ya han pasado 4 meses desde que twilight y trixie habían comenzado su relación, solo que lo hacían en secreto pues según sabían en ese momento se consideraba inmoral e ilegal la homosexualidad pues al que se encontrara haciendo esos actos tan impuros se le condenaba a la muerte. ¿Pero quien hizo esa maldita ley? se preguntaran, pues no fue otra que celestia. A ella le parecía asquerosa la homosexualidad y la castigaba severamente. Nuestras queridas chicas estaban besándose a escondidas en un cuarto de la academia, ya era de tarde asi que para ellas era seguro, pues al estar internadas en la academia la mayoría de los alumnos se iban a sus cuartos. En ese momento celestia caminaba por los pasillos de los salones de la academia, pero de pronto comenso a escuchar unos gemidos que provenían de uno de los salones. Cuando abrió la puerta lentamente pudo observar que ahí estaban su alumna nº 1 y otra alumna._

_-Pero que significa esto- preguntaba celestia al prender la luz y observar a su querida twilight y a trixie besándose y tocándose_

_-yo…..yo….yo- twilight no podía completar ninguna frase pues estaba muy nerviosa_

_-como se atreven a hacer esto y en mi academia- decía celestia_

_-di….directora celestia, no es justo que prohíba el amor- decía trixie encarando a su directora_

_-cállate maldita, como osas decir que la homosexualidad es amor, eso es un pecado imperdonable_

_-pe….pero nosotras nos amamos- le volvía a encarar trixie_

_-esto merece un castigo severo, como son pequeñas no seré tan drástica con ustedes- decía celestia mientras cargaba magia en su cuerno_

_-¿que nos hará?- preguntaba trixie_

_-tu serás expulsada de esta academia, no me importa en lo más mínimo si no tienes otro sitio a donde ir- decía celestia severamente- mientras que tu twilight, te perdonare- decía celestia haciendo que twilight sonriera esperanzada- pero te borrare los recuerdos para que te olvides de esta maldita e impura unicornio- decía celestia mientras le disparaba a twilight en su cuerno la magia que había acumulado_

_-¡NOOOOOOOOO!- gritaba trixie al ver como su querida twilight había caído al suelo por el hechizo_

_-cállate maldita perra, ahora te largaras de esta academia y de canterlot, no te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi twilight- dicho esto celestia tele transporto a trixie fuera de la academia y cerca de la salida de canterlot, a su lado estaban sus pertenencia, al ser huérfana no posea mucho, solo una caja que contenía su capa y su sombrero que le habían dejado sus padres antes de morir, un broche en forma de estrella que le había regalado su amada twilight y una foto de ellas juntas._

_Y asi es como trixie conoció y se había enamorado de twilight, durante todo ese tiempo no sabía qué hacer para poder conseguir comida o una cama en la cual dormir, asi que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, hacer uso de sus conocimientos mágicos y ser una maga ambulante, pero también se encargaba constantemente en vigilar a su querida twilight la cual no la recordaba_

_Después de un tiempo se conocieron de nuevo pero como una antagonista, trixie no sabía que ella estaba viviendo en ese tiempo en poniville cuando llego ella por accidente, había pasado varios años buscando algún hechizo para recuperar los recuerdos de su amada pero no encontraba nada, y ella tenía que mantenerse a raya con twilight pues celestia siempre mantenía vigilada a su estudiante número uno. Durante mucho tiempo ella espiaba a twilight, pero no fue hasta poco más de un año atrás cuando celestia murió en manos de un nuevo enemigo que había aparecido y que luego fue derrotado pero por el ser que nadie esperaría, asi es Discord venció a un villano que había aparecido que se llamaba "GROGAR" con ayuda de las chicas vencieron a grogar, pero pagaron un precio muy alto, equestria había perdido a una de sus princesas, asi que ahora Luna era la gobernante de equestria (pero eso será para otra historia, tal vez si me animo haga otro fic explicando eso, pero eso dependerá solo de ustedes)como decía, ahora que celestia había muerto, también con ella su maldita ley que se oponía drásticamente a la homosexualidad. Aun asi trixie no podía actuar, no podía simplemente aparecer y decirle que la amaba desde hace mucho, asi que decidió espiarla hasta armarse de valor._

_Fin del flash back_

Trixie se encontraba derramando lágrimas al escuchar su nombre en la boca de twilight quien gemía de placer, de un momento a otro ella se quitó su sombrero y su capa revelando su identidad, twilight se alarmo mucho al ser descubierta masturbándose

-AHHHH, TRIXIE QUE DEMONIOS HACES ACA- decía twilight muy asustada y molesta

-twi…..twilight

-qué haces acá trixie

-twilight, yo te amo- cuando twilight escucho eso no supo cómo actuar, en su interior sentía que iba a explotar y que su corazón se le iba a detener de tan acelerado que estaba en ese momento, se sentía totalmente confundida

-twili…..- decía trixie y luego comenso a cantar

Weird al yankovic: Do i creep you out

watch?v=r_U377vst5o

I know that you  
Don't know me very well  
We've barely met  
But I can surely tell  
No one will ever  
Love you like I do

I like to feel  
The warm spot on your chair  
Sometimes I drool  
And usually I stare  
My precious one  
I saved that gum  
That you threw in the garbage

You're the one I dream about  
But the only question with me now  
Is "Do I creep you out?"  
Everytime I shake your hand now  
Wanna stick your hooves in my mouth  
Do I creep you out?

Call you every night and hang up  
Gonna carve your name in my leg  
In my leg, oh-oh!

Somethin' I should ask about  
Can I sniff the pit-stains on your blouse?  
And do I creep you,  
Do I creep you out?  
(Your restraining order's out)  
(Still the only question with me now)  
Oh the only question  
(Is "Do I creep you out?")  
Is "Do I creep you out?"  
Know exactly where you live now  
Follow you from work right to your house  
Well, do I creep you out?  
Do I creep you out?

Cuando trixie termino de cantar, estaba muy avergonzada, pero twilight de alguna manera le había parecido algo muy lindo.

-trixie yo también te amo, cuando celestia murió también se borró el hechizo que me puso, y pude recordar todo lo nuestro, pero no tenía idea de donde estabas, desde que recupere mi memoria eh querido encontrarte y poder volver a retomar nuestra relación, YO TE AMO TRIXIE- le decía twilight quien se abalanzo hacia trixie y comenso a besarla de manera lujuriosa y apasionada, trixie correspondió el beso rápidamente e introdujo su lengua en la boca de twilight quien estaba que jugaba con la lengua de su amada. Después de varios minutos tuvieron que romper el beso por la falta de oxígeno, pero fue un receso rápido pues retomaron velozmente el acto pues no se querían separar una de la otra, ambas comenzaban a rodar por el suelo y trixie se separó de twilight la cual no quería separarse de ella y le mordió el labio de forma lujuriosa para que no se fuera, en respuesta recibió un gemido tan delicioso que hizo excitar a ambas unicornios.

-Twilight, quiero hacerlo contigo, quiero darte todo lo que mi cuerpo pueda dar, quiero ser solo tuya y que tú seas solo mía- le decía trixie mientras comensaba a lamer a twilight desde el cuello hasta llegar a su intimidad la cual estaba muy mojada, cuando twilight sintió a trixie jugando con su lengua en su intimidad ella pataleaba y se arqueaba la espalda para atrás por el placer que le hacía sentir eso, la lengua de trixie jugaba con la clítoris de twilight la que estaba que gemía y suplicaba por mas pues estaba mordiendo su casco mientras que su otro casco empujaba a trixie hacia su intimidad para que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo, cuando trixie estaba que lamia también se tocaba su vagina la cual estaba que chorreaba los deliciosos jugos. Ya twilight estaba próxima a venirse

-tri….trixie….me vengo…- decía twilight

-vente….vente – le decía trixie, después de unos segundos twilight se vino en la boca de trixie la cual recibía esos deliciosos jugos con la boca abierta. Trixie saboreaba los jugos y se los tragaba lenta y lujuriosamente mientras que twilight estaba jadeante echada en el piso, al parecer cuando twilight se vino involuntariamente había abierto la puerta de su armario dejando caer algunos juguetes sexuales como consoladores de doble punta, (son los que se usan para dos mujeres).

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí twilight?- preguntaba trixie mientras le daba una sonrisa pícara a twilight- no creí que fueras tan pervertida twilight

-no…no lo soy…..esto…..esto me los dio Rainbow- decía twilight tratando de defenderse

-¿a, sí?…

-sí, me los da siempre en mi cumpleaños, nunca los eh usado- decía twilight

-creo que ya es hora de usarlos ¿no crees?

-AAHHH!- decía twilight de forma alarmada

-tranquila, será solo la puntita- decía trixie mientras lamia un consolador desde la base hasta la punta

-no trixie espera, por favor no- le suplicaba twilight pero trixie ya estaba demasiado cachonda como para esperar más tiempo, apretó el botón que estaba en la base del consolador y este comenso a vibrar, luego lo acerco al clítoris de twilight. Twilight al sentir su clítoris vibrar estaba que se derretía por dentro por el placer, trixie no solo hacia vibrar su clítoris sino que también metía su lengua dentro de la intimidad de twilight la cual ya estaba muy mojada. Twilight está que se regocijaba en placer hasta que trixie tomo el consolador y lo metió lentamente en la intimidad humedad de twilight

-Tri….trixie- decía twilight excitada ero al mismo tiempo con miedo

-tranquila twilight, te hace sentir un gran placer, te lo prometo- dicho esto trixie comenso a introducir el consolador lentamente en la cavidad húmeda de twilight, fue pasando lento, hasta llegar a su himen. Trixie al sentir que había llegado al punto sin retorno lo introdujo rápido

-AAHHH mgmffdmgmmmmm- twilight gritaba y gemía al sentir el tremendo consolador dentro de ella, cuando trixie vio que twilight no respondía vio que estaba mordiéndose el casco y asintió con la cabeza, esto dio a trixie el permiso para continuar y comenso a mover el consolador dentro de la vagina de twilight la cual estaba que temblaba y se mojaba con cada movimiento de trixie. Trixie no pudo aguantar por mucho tiempo, ella también quería que le den placer, asi que se levantó del piso y puso su intimidad en el rostro de twilight, la cual entendió rápido el mensaje y comenso a lamer la flor de trixie quien comensaba a gemir levemente con cada movimiento de la lengua de su amada en su clítoris. Trixie después de unos segundos estaba muy excitada, por eso movía con más velocidad el consolador que tenía introducido en la vagina de twilight la cual estaba que se estremecía de placer. Luego de unos segundos trixie retiro el consolador de la intimidad de twilight y se levantó, dejando a twilight algo confusa

-que….pa…..pasa…Tri…..trixie- decía twilight jadeante tratando de recobrar el aliento

-intentemos con este twilight- le decía trixie mientras levitaba un gran consolador para dos. Cuando lo levito lo agarro y se lo metió lentamente en su vagina, al principio le costó acostumbrarse a la sensación pero pasado unos segundos logro aceptar el gran consolador, ahora tenía la otra mitad saliendo de ella, asi que trixie se dirigió lentamente hacia donde twilight con una mirada picara y se lo introdujo, provocando que ambas unicornios gimieran de placer. Trixie comenso a envestir la intimidad de su amada mientras que las caderas de twilight parecían tener vida propia pues se movían desenfrenadamente al compás de las envestidas.

-AAHHHHH SIIIIIIIII, SIIIIIIII, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- gritaba twilight loca de placer, estaba tan llena de gozo que aprovecho un pequeño lapso de tiempo y beso de manera sorpresiva a trixie la cual correspondió el beso de manera apasionada, su lenguas estaban en una danza de lujuria. Luego de unos momentos twilight sentía que las envestidas estaban yendo a más y más velocidad y ella estaba próxima a venirse

-Tri…..trixie…..me…..me vengo

-ven…vengámonos juntas….juntas- le decía trixie quien estaba también próxima a venirse y daba con más rapidez las envestidas. Finalmente ambas estaban a punto de venirse

-¡trixie!...

-¡twilight!...

Y al final ambas gritaron el nombre de la otra al mismo tiempo dejándose llevar por esa explosión de gozo. A continuación trixie se tumbó encima del cuerpo de twilight y le dio un largo y delicioso beso mientras jadeaba.

-twilight, te amo- le decía trixie con una gran sonrisa

-yo también te amo trixie- le respondía twilight quien también le daba una agradable sonrisa

-twilight, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-que pregunta la tuya, claro que quiero ser tu novia trixie, eh deseado esto desde hace tanto- le respondía twilight con un largo y apasionado beso

**Y asi pasaron estas queridas amantes su tarde de los corazones y los cascos.**

**Se lo que se preguntaran. Por qué hice esta escena tan ligera, entiendan, aun me sigue doliendo la patada de mi amiga, aunque te llegas a acostumbrar a sus patadas y sus golpes igual duelen, me dijo que si lo hacía como tenía pensado me patearía más fuerte.**

**Me las vas a pagar Ángela…. Te juro que me las pagaras**

**Bueno queridos lectores, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, sé que muchos habrán pensado que era flash sentry pero les digo de frente que no me gusta mucho ese shipping, a mí en lo personal prefiero el de trixie y twilight. A que ahora querrán saber que paso exactamente con celestia y lo de grogar, ese es otro fic que tengo pensado hacer, pero aún sigue en mi cabeza, si ustedes quieren que lo haga déjenlo en sus review o puede mandarme por PM si les interesaría que haga realidad ese fic.**

**Pd: ya que hemos prácticamente acabado con todas las manes six, bueno en realidad no quiero hacer el de rarity, no soy muy bueno con las escenas cursis, si lo desean puedo hacer de otro poni, como Derpy y su Doctor, o luna y chrysalis, o podría ser de quien gusten ustedes, pero recuerden que solo nos quedan dos historias más, luego vendrá el epilogo, el cual ya lo tengo pensado, será algo que espero les guste mucho**

**Pdd: no se olviden de dejar sus reviews.**

**Bye.**


	5. Derpy

**Hola queridos lectores, espero les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, como es obvio decir hoy estoy publicando el 5º capítulo de esta historia, espero realmente que les guste. **

Espero les agrade este capítulo.

Amanecía en poniville y en la casa de cierta Pegaso de crin rubia, ojos de color lima claro y de pelaje color gris. Esta Pegaso apodada por varios "DERPY" se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama sola, la cama estaba completamente desordenada y en el suelo habían varios sobres de cartas regados por todo el suelo. La Pegaso comensaba a levantarse pues su despertador estaba sonando, eran las 6:30 am y nuestra quería derpy comensaba su dia como siempre, se levantaba con un largo bostezo mientras estiraba sus patas y abría lentamente los parpados. Cuando finalmente había despertado y levantado de su cómoda cama, se dirigió rápidamente a su baño y se aseo de manera veloz, preparo su desayuno muy rápido que era solo un par de manzanas y un jugo de naranja. Ya después de desayunar se dispuso a tomar su bolso en donde cargaba sus cartas y se disponía a retirarse, pero antes de irse decidió ir al cuarto de cierto poni con quien compartía su casa, este cuarto más parecía un laboratorio el cual tenía una gran variedad de inventos que había fabricado el poni que estaba sentado en el escritorio del cuarto y estaba mesclando elementos químicos.

-¡Doctor!, feliz dia de los corazones y los cascos- decía derpy mientras abrazaba por la espalda al poni café con Cutie Mark de reloj de arena. Lamentablemente no fue el mejor saludo de todos pues el poni se desconcentro por un momento y se asustó, lo que provoco que se confundiera de frasco en la combinación de su mescla e hiciera que explotara, haciendo una explosión de humo, luego de varios segundos el humo se disipo y nuestros ponis estaban que tosían.

-Derpy, cuantas veces te eh dicho que no entres a este cuarto sin tocar antes- gritaba el poni quien era conocido como doctor

-lo….lo siento doctor- decía derpy de forma tímida y nerviosa, pues a ella no le gustaba cuando él se molestaba con ella.

-Ahora tendré que comenzar de nuevo con esto- decía muy amargado el doctor

-yo….yo lo siento mucho doctor- decía derpy casi al borde del llanto, luego de eso ella salió veloz mente del cuarto de doctor. Doctor al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se lamentó mucho, pues él aunque asi era su personalidad de importarle una mierda los sentimientos de los demás y decir todo lo que pensaba sin ponerse a pensar, aun asi durante todo el tiempo que había estado viviendo con derpy que era casi como más de un año, justo unos días antes de la muerte de celestia; el sentía una atracción muy fuerte hacia la Pegaso, ella era muy servicial y una gran ayudante cuando se trataba de sus experimentos y a veces cuando el sentía estrés ella lo ayudaba saliendo en sus días libres a pasear y relajarse.

-Maldición ahora que hice….- decía doctor lamentándose arrodillado en el suelo

Por otra parte nuestro querido Pegaso estaba que botaba lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos apoyada en un árbol, luego de unos minutos recordó que llegaría tarde a su trabajo y se limpió rápido las lágrimas y fue volando hacia la estación de correo. Finalmente cuando llego, había llegado justo a tiempo, y tenía que darse prisa en entregar todo el correo que se manda hoy, pues este es uno de los días en donde más trabajo hay, por eso antes de irse de su casa quería saludar como es debido a su gran amigo quien hacía ya poco más de un año estaba viviendo con ella y quien también le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión.

_Flash back_

_Vemos a derpy siendo atacada por varios ponis que parecía zombis, estos se iban acercando lentamente hacia ella con varias armas como palos o cuchillo, todos los ponis en ese momento tenían los ojos color negro y tenían su Cutie Mark en forma de uro-burós (para el que no lo sepa, es el dragón serpiente que se come su propia cola) los ponis iban acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella, derpy se había resignado y había cerrado los ojos para que pasara rápido; pero justo en ese momento no sentía que pasara nada, cuando abrió los ojos vio a un poni café claro, de crin café oscuro y los ojos de color azul grisáceo, este poni estaba con una corbata de color verde y lo que parecía ser un destornillador en su boca la cual emitía una onda sónica que derribo a los ponis que intentaban atacar a derpy._

_-¿Esta bien señorita?- decía el poni_

_-s…..si- decía derpy nerviosa al ver que la habían salvado, algo raro pues era muy difícil ver a alguien que le importe ella_

_-muy bien, es un alivio, le pediré que no se aparte de mí, es por su seguridad- le decía el poni_

_-cla…..claro…. ¿Usted quien es…..que esta pasando?_

-_puede llamarme doctor, y lamento decirle que lo que está pasando es que en muchos lugares varios ponis han sido infectados con un virus el cual los hace violentos y sin compasión, la princesa celestia hace unos momentos acaba de morir en los cascos de un villano llamado grogar, necesito que por favor me crea y me siga hacia un lugar seguro- le respondía el poni llamado doctor_

_-no….no puede ser, esto no puede ser_

_-no se preocupe, hay un antídoto, pero necesito tiempo y ayuda mucha ayuda para fabricarlo- respondía doctor_

_-yo le ayudare en todo lo que pueda_

_-gracias señorita…._

_-derpy, derpy hooves- le respondía la Pegaso con una sonrisa, algo que sonrojo al poni_

_-muy bien señorita derpy, vamos- le decía doctor_

_Ya habiendo derrotado a grogar y doctor con ayuda de derpy habiendo creado un antídoto para el virus que se había esparcido por la culpa de grogar. La señorita derpy se encontraba llorando amargamente pues una de sus mejores amigas había fallecido entre los pocos fallecidos que había tomado la batalla entre grogar y Discord, luna y las mane six. Su querida amiga carrot top había fallecido pues no se le administro el antídoto a tiempo, lamentablemente ella fue una de las primeras que se vio infectada y ya era muy tarde para que sirva el antídoto. Pero nuestro doctor se sintió mal por el Pegaso y trato de ayudarla en todo lo que podía, asi que desde ese momento el comenso a vivir en la casa que antes era de derpy y su difunta amiga carrot top. Derpy tardo cerca de 3 meses el poder recuperarse de una total depresión, doctor la había ayudado brindándole su amistad, claro que no siempre estaba ahí para ella, a él le gustaba experimentar en su laboratorio. Aun cuando el doctor tratara de ayudar a derpy aun asi no demostraba sentimientos de atracción hacia ella, algo que derpy comensaba a sentir después del segundo mes de estar viviendo con él. Hubo una vez en la que ella entro sin permiso en su laboratorio y accidentalmente derramo unos frascos de mesclas que el doctor tenía en su escritorio, y eso provoco que explotara haciendo que un gran humo se expandiera no solo por toda la casa sino también por varias cuadras del pueblo, ese humo era en realidad era como un suero de la mentira y agresión, cuando mucha gente lo respiro comenzaron a discutir y pelear, el doctor tardo cerca de 2 días encontrar un antídoto a lo que había provocado su ayudante y le prohibió entrar sin su permiso de nuevo al laboratorio. Derpy se asustó mucho cuando vio a su doctor enojado con ella, eran muy raras las veces en que él se había molestado con ella, pero luego se volvieron más comunes hasta hacerlo mínimo 1 ves cada mes, dado a la "torpeza" de derpy, casi siempre había algo que afectaba al doctor._

_Fin del flash back_

Nuestra querida derpy estaba muy ajetreada con todo el trabajo que tenía, estos días eran los que se enviaban más correspondencia en todo el año. Ella iba de un lado al otro repartiendo varias cartas, presentes y paquetes que iban dirigidos hacia alguien especial, lamentablemente al pasar del tiempo ella comensaba a sentirse triste, pues ella desde hace ya un buen tiempo sentía algo por el doctor pero nunca se había atrevido a decirle y peor hoy cuando lo vio molesto sentía que tal vez el doctor no sentía nada por ella, solo una simple amistad. Ya eran cerca de las 4:30 y acababa de entregar su última carta del dia que iba dirigida ¿hacia ella?, exacto era una carta de sus amigas Vinil y Octavia, dentro del sobre decía que ellas vendrían a las 6:00 pm junto con unos amigos suyos para dar un concierto en poniville como estaba planeado desde hace una semana, y que les gustaría que ella fuera a recogerlas a la estación. Derpy al leer la carta se emocionó bastante, ellas habían sido sus mejores amigas desde mucho tiempo, fue gracias a ellas en un concierto que daban ambas que conoció a su querida amiga.

Derpy volaba hacia su casa velozmente, pero se había olvidado que el doctor estaría ahí y que era muy probable que aun siga molesto con ella. Derpy entro lenta y sigilosamente y no escuchaba nada, ni siquiera la respiración de alguien

-¿Dooctorr?- preguntaba derpy de forma tímida, pero lamentablemente no obtuvo respuesta, y encontró una nota en la cocina, la cual estaba completamente limpia, al igual que toda la casa. Derpy se había quedado realmente sorprendida pues comúnmente era ella la que siempre hacia la limpieza de la casa. En la nota que había encontrado decía que se dirigiese hacia su habitación.

Era obvio decir que derpy en ese momento estaba más que alegre en ese momento pues mientras iba caminando lentamente podía oler un agradable perfume, luego de unos segundos finalmente había llegado a su cuarto, cuando lo abrió lentamente casi se desmaya por lo que vio. Era doctor quien tenía un hermoso smoking y su cabello estaba muy bien peinado, todo el cuarto estaba de color rojo y con velas aromáticas de olor afrodisiaco, el doctor tenía un ramo de flores en la boca y le sonreía tímidamente a derpy, y al parecer ahora su cama, la cual antes era de una forma normal ahora tenía la forma de un muffin. Derpy estaba que trataba de contener las lágrimas de felicidad por todo lo que veía.

-Señorita derpy, lamento el haberme molestado hoy con usted, hoy cuando usted no estuvo Salí un rato para poder pensar y me di cuenta de…. de que usted es muy importante para mí.

_Flash back_

_El Doctor se encontraba muy confundido por lo que había pasado hace apenas unos momentos_

_-porque…..porque me pasa esto a mi… se supone que no debería sentirme asi…..pero….pero- decía el doctor para sí mismo mientras comensaba a salir para poder pensar mejor_

_Ya cuando salió lamentablemente había olvidado que justo hoy era el dia de los corazones y los cascos, durante toda la mañana estuvo muy deprimido pues a cada cinco metros veía una pareja. Ya después un rato se estaba debatiendo en lo que sentía por la Pegaso gris, una parte solo la consideraba una amiga y fiel ayudante mientras que la otra le decía que era una potencial pareja en con la cual podría y quería compartir su vida, él no sabía qué hacer, incluso las nubes la recordaban a ella, el veía unas nubes con forma de burbujas otra con forma de muffin. _

_-demonios todo me le recuerda a ella- decía el doctor hasta que vio una nube con la forma y color de su derpy, pero cuando vio mejor en realidad se trataba de derpy la cual estaba descansando en una nube mientras almorzaba tranquilamente. El doctor ya para ese momento se sentía muy mal, pues su derpy se veía muy triste, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Busco a alguien quien le pueda dar algún consejo, ¿pero quién? Busco y busco y no encontraba a nadie, había ido a todas las casas y no encontraba a nadie quien estuviera solo y pudiera darle algún consejo, después de tanto buscar finalmente había llegado a la boutique carrusel, toco la puerta algo desanimado pues tenía la certeza de que nadie abriría, pero al parecer si abrieron y la que abrió fue una unicornio de color blanco con la melena color purpura y con tres diamantes._

_-Buenas tardes señorita_

_-oh buenas tardes querido, ¿qué te trae a mi boutique?- preguntaba rarity_

_-si vera, quisiera saber si me podría dar algunos consejos sobre….amor- decía el doctor algo avergonzado_

_-oh querido, no te debería dar vergüenza algo tan hermoso como el amor- decía la dramática unicornio- y has venido al lugar indicado, aunque no tengo mucho tiempo querido, en unas horas tendré una cita asi que te agradecería que pasaras y me contaras tus problemas rápido- decía la unicornio mientras le sonreía al doctor_

_-oh claro_

_Ya dentro de la boutique rarity comenso a preguntarle acerca de que problemas tenía._

_-bueno…..hay una Pegaso…que no sé si me gusta o no- decía el doctor_

_-querido como no vas a saber si te gusta o no, dime, ¿que sientes por ella?- le preguntaba rarity_

_-ella…..ella ha sido mi primer amiga, pues tengo una personalidad muy dura la cual me hace muy antisocial, cuando la veo, siento cosas muy raras, algunas veces siento un revoloteo en el estómago y se me estremece el cuerpo cuando la veo, una parte de mi mente me hace querer hacerla mi compañera para siempre, pero otra solo piensa en ella como una amiga_

_-oh cariño, es obvio que estás enamorado, lo que te recomiendo es decirle a ella lo que sientes, decirle todo, y ya que hoy es un dia muy especial deberías hacer algo especial para ella_

_-¿cómo qué?_

_-bueno podrías ponerte un traje elegante, peinarte, darle algo que a ella le guste, llevarla a cenar, hay una infinidad de ideas, dime ¿qué le gusta a ella?_

_-le….le gustan los muffins_

_-ahí está, podrías hacer algo referente a eso, algo romántico con referencia a los muffins- decía rarity sonriéndole al doctor_

_-claro, eso hare, muchas gracias señorita rarity_

_-no hay de que querido, pero bueno, será mejor que te apresures, ya son las 2:00 pm_

_-claro, de nuevo gracias- decía el doctor saliendo de la boutique _

_Ya doctor había salido y decidió darse prisa en lo que tenía planeado_

_Fin Del flash back_

-Derpy… quiero decirte, que siento que no puedo estar lejos de ti, no quiero que volvamos a pelear, yo Te quiero, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia señorita derpy? - le preguntaba el doctor algo nervioso

-snif* doc.….Doctor, no sabes cuánto eh deseado esto, claro que quiero- decía derpy mientras saltaba y besaba de manera sorpresiva al doctor, el doctor después de unos segundos correspondió el beso, luego de eso comenzaron a besarse y tocarse ambos de forma lujuriosa, las alas de derpy se habían ensanchado en su máxima envergadura cuando el doctor accidentalmente había tocado la intimidad de derpy, la cual había soltado un delicioso gemido. Derpy se dejaba llevar y empujo al doctor al su nueva cama con forma de muffin. Derpy comenso a manosear el cuerpo del doctor quien también se estremecía con el contacto de su amada, finalmente derpy había tocado el miembro del doctor quien al sentir ese contacto fue creciendo hasta estar completamente erecto. El doctor se estremeció cuando derpy comenso a masajearlo con ambos cascos, cuando rompió el beso por la falta de oxígeno automáticamente comenso a lamer el miembro del doctor mientras le daba una mirada picara, ella lo lamia desde la punta hasta la base, después de unas buenas pasadas, comenso a salir un líquido, era el líquido pre seminal del miembro del doctor, ella al lamer eso sintió que era algo dulce y adictivo; derpy no aguanto más y se introdujo todo el miembro del doctor en la boca y comenso a jugar con su lengua el pene del doctor quien estaba que se estremecía y acariciaba gentilmente la melena rubia de su amada Pegaso, derpy estaba tan excitada que comenso a frotar su vagina con sus ambos cascos, derpy estaba tan excitada que degustaba muy rápido el miembro del doctor el cual estaba a punto de venirse

-der...py

Derpy seguía y seguía más y más rápido. Justo cuando derpy sintió esa deliciosa descarga del líquido espeso de su amado, ella sentía que ese líquido era lo más delicioso que podría probar, ella se tragó todo el semen. Luego de que se haya tragado la semilla de su amada abrió la boca y aún tenía un poco de la semilla espesa del doctor en su boca y también había un poco en el miembro de este, derpy se lamio los labios y comenso a lamer más y más hasta limpiarlo totalmente, luego de varios segundos derpy lo había dejado impecable, pero ella quería mas mucho más asi que echo por completo al doctor en la cama y ella se puso encima de él, y se fue sentando lentamente en el miembro de este.

Derpy- decía el doctor un poco asustado

-no te preocupes mi doctor, yo quiero hacerlo- le decía derpy mientras le daba un apasionado beso e introducía lentamente el miembro del doctor en su intimidad, cuando había entrado la punta, ella se estremeció y mordió suavemente el labio del doctor, cuando ya había llegado al himen, ella mordió un poco más fuerte el labio. Derpy actuó rápido e introdujo rápidamente el miembro dentro de ella. Derpy al sentir todo el miembro del doctor dentro de ella solo una lagrima de dolor y mordió el labio del doctor muy fuerte, el doctor también se estremeció cuando se sintió dentro de derpy, ni le importo que ella le mordiera el labio. Derpy tardo unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la sensación, cuando lo hizo dejo de sentir dolor y lo único que sentía era placer, luego de eso comenso a moverse de arriba abajo, algo que el doctor disfruto increíblemente. Derpy estaba como una loca, sus alas estaba completamente abierta y el rostro de nuestra querida Pegaso estaba sudando y tenía una expresión de gozo tremendo. Derpy estuvo durante un buen rato subiendo y bajando su intimidad que estaba siendo penetrada por el miembro de su doctor quien también movía su miembro al compás del ritmo de las caderas de su Pegaso. Luego de unos segundos derpy el su doctor estaban próximos a correrse.

-Derpy….derpy- decía el doctor aguantando

-si….siiii…..siiii, hazlo….hazlo- le decía derpy mientras movía sus caderas de manera más rápida

-¡Derpy!

-AAAHHHH mghmgmhmgmmmmgmhmm- derpy sentía como si su útero estuviera explotando, sentía como ese pegajoso y espeso liquido se fundía dentro de ella, sentía un éxtasis divino. Lo que sentían ambos era imposible de detallar, ambos estaban en la flor de la pasión.

-Derpy…

-te amo mi doctor- le decía derpy mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios

-yo….yo también derpy

Y asi pasó nuestra querida Pegaso su dia de los corazones y los cascos, bueno solo por uno minutos pues ella recordó que tenía que ir a recoger a sus amigas vinyl y octavia quienes vendrían para el concierto de esa misma noche. Asi que le dijo a su querido doctor que tenía que ir a recoger a unas amigas, y que debería alistarse para el concierto que darán a las 8:00 pm. Derpy se alisto rápido y fue volando hacia la estación

-Hey derpy- le saludaba su amiga vinyl quien acababa de bajar del tren

-hola vinyl, hola Octavia- les decía derpy

-hola derpy, queremos presentarte a unos amigos que hemos hecho durante nuestra gira- le comentaba Octavia

-Derpy déjame presentarte a mi mejor amigo, Thomas- le decía vinyl

-Y él es también uno de mis mejores amigos, te presento a Manuel- le decía Octavia. Ambas ponis presentaron a un par de ponis que parecían de tierra, ambos tenían un casco en sus cabezas, lo que evitaba el saber cómo se veían o si tal vez eran unicornios

-mucho gusto, pueden decirme derpy

-un gusto señorita, como bien les ha dicho nuestra amiga, nosotros las conocimos unos meses atrás, cuando dábamos un concierto en ponyhatan, Nosotros somos "Daft punk"- le decía Thomas

-Disculpe, pero ¿porque cubren sus rostros?- les preguntaba derpy, a lo cual vinyl se adelantó a responder

-veras derpy, ellos son un poco tímidos

-Aahhh-

-sí, tímidos- decía Manuel mientras en su casco se le formaba una carita feliz, algo que causo una risa entre todos los presentes.

Y asi concluye este capítulo de la historia, En la tarde estaré publicando tal vez el último capítulo, y luego obviamente vendrá el epilogo, lamentablemente el siguiente capítulo tratara de rarity, si ya lo sé, dije que no haría de ella, pero demonios, muchos se preguntaran que como la paso y eso. Asi que para evitar eso, les daré su historia más rato, ¿a que no se esperaban que Daft punk estaría en mi historia?, y eso que aún no ha acabado, aún falta el concierto que darán y muchas cosas más alocadas pasaran en el siguiente capítulo, ténganlo por seguro XD.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, si desean que alguna banda que les guste aparezca en el siguiente capítulo, dejen sus reviews, tal vez lleguen a tiempo y los pueda hacer.

Bye.

Pd: no se olviden de dejar reviews.


	6. La noche

**Espero les haya agradado el capítulo anterior, como es obvio este será mi último capítulo de esta historia, bueno en realidad será el penúltimo, el ultimo será el epilogo, y pasaran cosas increíbles, pero bueno como dije este tratara de rarity, aunque como dije antes, no se me da muy bien las cosas cursis, asi que tendré que hacer esto como algo diferente. Saben, en realidad esto no tratara específicamente de rarity, trataran de todo los antes mencionados cuando se preparan para esta gran noche y aparecerá un nuevo shipping que mencione antes.**

Amanecía en poniville, y nuestra "querida" unicornio de pelaje gris blanco y ojos color azul con melena índigo, se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente en su acogedora cama con su habitual antifaz y su pijama de seda, se despertó después de unos minutos pasado las 8:00 cuando su despertador había sonado, ella se levantó de manera un poco floja pues se notaba que ayer se había quedado hasta muy tarde haciendo varios vestidos para hoy que era una fecha muy especial para infinidad de parejas. Finalmente cuando rarity despertó se dirigió a su pulcro baño y se aseo no sin antes ponerse a recordar que es lo que haría hoy con su novio

-mmmm, hoy tendré una noche increíble con mi querido fancy- decía rarity ilusionada. Luego de esto ella se preparó su desayuno tomándose su debido tiempo y al terminar dejo toda su cocina pulcra e impecable, finalmente ya eran las 10:00 y ella se disponía a abrir su boutique, a los pocos minutos que abrió llegaron muchos clientes quienes querían su debidos pedidos. Rarity estuvo asi toda la mañana y tarde, cuando creyó haber terminado pues acababa de entregar su último vestido hacia unos momentos, tocaron a la puerta y el que estaba ahí era un poni de tierra con color café quien le pedía algunos consejos para un Pegaso. Rarity despacho rápido al poni y ya habiendo terminado sus cosas, se dispuso a prepararse para su cita con su novio pues hoy cumplían 1 año pero lamentablemente sonó su teléfono impidiendo el que se pudiese alistar

-Halo

-Halo, ¿Rarity?

-Sí, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

-querida rarity, soy yo fancy pants

-oh fancy querido, como estas, justo estaba alistándome para nuestra cita en canterlot

-Disculpa rarity, pero no podre recogerte, hoy se me complicaron las cosas en mi compañía y pues tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios al imperio de cristal- decía fancy

-pe…..pero fancy querido, hoy es nuestro aniversario, y más aún es el dia de los enamorados, como puedes dejarme plantada

-Lo lamento en serio rarity querida, pero es urgente

-Pero esta no es la primera vez que me dejas plantada- decía rarity un poco molesta

-eso no es cierto

-¿Tengo que hacerte recordar nuestro 3º, 5º y 7º aniversario? (no piensen que ellos llevan años, me refiero a los meses), y también cuando te vas por varios días de viaje de negocios- le decía rarity ya un poco histérica

-¿rarity, porque te comportas asi? ¿Qué te pasa?

-pasa que son muy pocas las veces en las que tenemos citas o me llevas a tu mansión o pasamos por lo menos un buen rato solo nosotros dos juntos, las veces que vienes son solo para poder salir a cenar o hablarme de tus cosas y tener sexo- decía rarity mas histérica

-que es lo que tratas de decir rarity

-digo que creo que esto ya no da para más, es mejor que terminemos

-¿estas segura de lo que estás diciendo?, ten cuidado con lo que luego te puedas arrepentir rarity

-ya cállate- decía rarity súper histérica mientras colgaba el teléfono de un solo golpe causando que este se caiga. Luego de esto rarity se sintió completamente arrepentida, ella pensaba que acababa de cometer uno de los peores actos en su vida, se sentía como una idiota al haber despreciado a tan refinado y amable poni, estaba soltando algunas lágrimas mientras caminaba a su cuarto cuando accidentalmente tropezó con la revista de chismes que se publicaba semanalmente en toda equestria, en ellos hablaban sobre nuevos romances y varias cosas vergonzosas de los ponis más populares de equestria. Cuando rarity leyó la primera plana se sintió como una completa estúpida y tenía ganas de matar a alguien en ese momento

"_**Extra: el altamente reconocido fancy pants, uno de los ponis más importantes en canterlot, acaba de ser atrapado en una reunión muy íntima con su nueva conquista quien es nada más ni nada menos que Fleur de Liz. Fotos de la página 3 a la 17"**_

Cuando rarity abrió la revista, observo muy bien como fancy pants salía de su mansión con una poni de color blanco con crin rosa y ojos morados, habían varias páginas en las cuales se les veía teniendo una cena romántica otra en las que se despedían de un beso y otra, bueno como este es un fic de categoría "T" no puedo describir(si claro, les eh dado tanto lemon y justo ahora no quiero describir XD) bueno en fin habían varias fotos comprometedoras en las que se veían a fancy y fleur en situaciones románticas. Rarity se sentía como una estúpida y engañada, ahora entendia el porqué de sus constantes viajes de negocios, a decir verdad eran muy pocas las veces en que rarity y fancy pants iban juntos a canterlot, y ahora también se daba cuenta de que solo había estado en su mansión una veces, y nunca habían declarado abiertamente a todo el mundo que eran pareja. Rarity se fue corriendo a su cuarto y comenso a llorar amargamente durante una ½ hora.

-Basta, ya eh madurado lo suficiente como para llorar por un patán como el- decía rarity tratando de animarse y limpiándose las lágrimas- pe…..pero, a veces pienso que nunca encontrare el hombre para mí, eh salido con varios y al final terminan decepcionándome- decía rarity mientras volteaba la cabeza y accidentalmente observo una foto de su pequeño spike waiky junto a ella mirándola con esos ojos deseosos- spike, siempre has estado ahí para mí, siempre que me pasaba algo me brindabas tu ayuda incondicionalmente, siempre te preocupaba mi felicidad, incluso el año pasado trataste de declararme tu amor, pero yo ya estaba saliendo con ese patán de fancy pants, aun asi no dejaste de ser mi fiel amigo, spike, tal vez…..tal vez- decía rarity esperanzada, era algo obvio pensar para ella que spike aún seguía enamorado de ella, pero ella no sabía que spike había superado ese capricho de niño enamorado y ahora tenía a dos yeguas que le hacían sentir increíble, obviamente ella ignoraba todo eso, aun asi ella se dispuso a arreglarse para el concierto que darían hoy en la noche

-es un hecho, hoy finalmente corresponderé a los sentimientos de mi querido spike waiky- decía rarity muy esperanzada y decidida mientras se dirigía a su armario para alistarse

En otra parte, con nuestro querido amigo spike, ya eran cerca de las 5:00 pm y el aún seguía en ese hermoso prado durmiendo con sus dos yeguas, spike al escuchar el sonido de su reloj se despertó rápidamente y se alarmo

-vaya, las 5:00 pm, se nos hace tarde, oigan chicas

-si mi querido dragón- decía Apple Jack acurrucada en el brazo de spike

-que pasa spike- decía fluttershy quien estaba con su rostro hundido en el cuello de spike y comensaba a lamerlo

-chi….chicas se nos hace tarde para alistarnos, recuerden que hoy habrá un concierto en la plaza del pueblo y acordamos asistir para poder escuchar el discurso de twilight- decía spike alarmado

-tienes razón spike, será mejor darnos prisa, ¿qué hora es?- preguntaba Apple Jack

-son las 5:00 pm

-oh vaya, creo que aún tenemos unos minutos ¿no crees fluttershy?

-creo que si Apple Jack- decía fluttershy mientras le daba a Apple Jack una sonrisa de complicidad y comensaba a lamer el cuello de spike

-¿chi….chicas….? ¿Podemos posponer esto hasta la noche?, no es que no quiera, pero los tres sabemos que se nos va a pasar el tiempo rápido si lo hacemos ahora- les decía spike

-suspiro* tienes razón, bueno, entonces serás nuestro toda la noche ¿no?- le decía Apple Jack

-claro que si

-YAY- exclamaba fluttershy ante el pensamiento de tener a su amado dragón toda la noche, y poder disfrutar el éxtasis del placer con él y también con Apple Jack.

-Bueno chicas, creo que será mejor darnos prisa- decía spike mientras se ponía de pie

-pero antes….- Apple Jack le dio un sorpresivo y apasionado beso a spike, algo que spike correspondió rápidamente, pero fluttershy no se quería quedar atrás y aparto a Apple Jack y también beso a su dragón algo que a spike le parecía cómico pero también lo hacía sentir feliz

-bueno spike, nos vemos después

-yo también spike, espero que ángel no haya hecho una rebelión contra mí como la última vez cuando vine aquí con ustedes y se quedó cuidando a todo mis amiguitos- decía fluttershy preocupada

-no te preocupes fluttershy- le decía spike mientras frotaba el lomo de su novia quien se estremeció al sentir el contacto de este, algo que puso celosa a Apple Jack

-Hey, ya vamos fluttershy, recuerda que lo tendremos toda la noche- decía Apple Jack

-oh claro- decía fluttershy alegrándose y yéndose con

Y asi los tres se dirigieron por diferentes caminos hacia su casa (cabe recalcar que spike se fue volando pues desde el año pasado había obtenido sus alas, y fue justamente cuando tuvo sexo con Apple Jack, algo que no pasó desapercibido por sus amigas, pero spike les dijo que habrá sido por su cambio de tamaño y eso, que pendejo)

Por otra parte pinkie y cheese se encontraban divirtiéndose en la feria de nuevo, solo que esta vez cheese no estaba llevando su poncho, pues pinkie fue muy amable de llevarlo con zecora y que eliminara sus heridas con una poción,

-pinkie…..quería preguntarte….. ¿Quisieras ir conmigo al concierto de esta noche?- decía cheese un poco avergonzado

-cheese…..claro que quiero tontito… eh querido preguntarte eso también….- decía pinkie un poco avergonzada

-pinkie….te quiero- decía cheese sonrojado

-cheese….- pinkie le dio un sorpresivo beso en los labios a cheese que sonrojo mucho al semental

-muy bien cheese, creo que ya va siendo hora de que me aliste para el concierto, te veo ahí, hasta luego cariño- le decía a cheese

-hasta luego mi ángel de color rosa- le decía cheese haciendo sonrojar a pinkie e irse corriendo hacia su casa

Y asi nuestro querido amigo cheese se dirigió hacia una tienda de camisas y compro la mejor camisa hawaiana, luego se fue a un hotel, pago por hospedarse y se comenso a arreglar para la gran noche.

Por otra parte, nos encontramos con trixie y twilight quienes estaban una al lado de la otra abrazándose, pero despertaron de un momento a otro al escuchar a alarma de su reloj, que estaba dando las 5:30. Spike le había puesto a esa hora para que no olvidara

-MmmmmmuaaaaAAAHHHH- decía twilight mientras golpeaba la alarma de su reloj- maldición, se me hace tarde

-mghmgmhm, ¿tarde para que cariño?- preguntaba trixie mientras comensaba a despertar

-trixie, tengo que alistarme para el concierto de esta noche, comenzara en 2 horas ½, y aun no sé qué poder decir, a mí me toca dar unas palabras sobre este dia- decía alarmada

-tranquila twilight, solo di lo que pienses del amor

-suena más fácil decirlo que hacerlo

-twilight que piensas de nuestro amor- preguntaba trixie seriamente

-trixie, pienso que es la cosa más maravillosa que me pudo haber pasado, siento que no soy digna de tu cariño, pero estoy completamente agradecida por todo lo que ha pasado ahora, siento que contigo me siento segura, protegida, amada, me siento con un desborde de felicidad- decía twilight haciendo sonrojar a trixie y que provocara que trixie le diera un beso apasionado en los labios

De la nada llega spike y comienza a preguntar si twilight estaba

-twilight…. ¿estas lista?- preguntaba spike desde abajo haciendo que trixie y twilight rompieran el beso sorpresivamente y se pusieran nerviosas

-demonios trixie, me olvide de spike, ahora que dirá de esto, yo te amo pero no quiero que mi mejor amigo y hermano piense mal trixie- decía twilight alarmada

-no te preocupes twilight lo enfrentaremos juntos, como pareja- decía trixie dándole un poco de confianza a twilight

Afuera de la puerta se encontraba spike quien sorpresivamente y ve a trixie y a twilight abrazadas

-…

-spike

….

-spike

-creo que esperare afuera chicas- decía spike quien se iba y cerraba lentamente la puerta que fue detenida por trixie

-¡dragón!- exclama trixie mientras levitaba a spike hacia dentro del cuarto

-sabes, tengo nombre, me llamo spike- decía spike amigablemente

-spike…..trixie y yo somos pareja- decía twilight con la cabeza gacha cerrado los ojos y temblando mucho por el miedo

-…..

-que es lo que piensas de nuestro amor- preguntaba trixie fríamente

-…..

-¡contesta!

-me parece bien que twilight tenga a alguien que ame y que la ame, estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos- decía spike con una sonrisa

-espera, ¿porque no estas sorprendido oh molesto?- preguntaba extrañada trixie

-simple, yo ya lo sabía- decía tranquilamente spike

-¡QUEEE!- decían ambas unicornios

-Twilight, nunca te lo dije, pero tú hablas dormida, después del asesinato de la maldita de celestia, tu comenzaste a hablar dormida durante varios meses, decías varias cosas sobre trixie y su amor, incluso gemías algunas noches, pero la mayoría llorabas, además yo ya me había dado cuenta hace unas semanas que trixie estaba en el pueblo, y hoy en la mañana la pude escuchar, ella se había metido sigilosamente en la casa, supuse que debía dejarlas solas y lo que sea que venga después.

-en…..en serio- decían ambas

-Si, por eso no me molesta en lo absoluto, al contrario, estoy feliz por ambas, pero eso si- decía spike acercándose a trixie y mirándola fijamente a los ojos- hazle daño a twilight y ten por seguro que te incinerare- decía spike como amenaza mientras soltaba una pequeña bola de fuego al piso

-no te preocupes, hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que sea la poni más feliz de todas- afirmaba trixie

-excelente- decía spike mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa- por cierto, deberían alistarse rápido, el concierto comenzará en unas horas

-de…de acuerdo- decían twilight

Spike se fue a su cuarto y busco su ropa que se pondría para el concierto, tomo su camiseta de esmoquin informal que había comprado hace unas semanas y hoy le daría estreno, busco un poco de colonia y se dispuso a asearse.

El doctor también se comensaba a alistar para esta noche, se disponía a buscar su mejor corbata y una colonia que el mismo hizo en su laboratorio

-Muy bien, hoy será la mejor noche de todas- decía el doctor decidido

En otra parte, para ser exactos con rarity, está ya se encontraba lista, se acababa de bañar y como había recordado que hoy abría un concierto, que según le había dicho a sus amigas no podría asistir por que tendría una cita en canterlot, ahora que ya había terminado con ese patán de fancy ahora podía asistir al concierto, pero como era algo informal, se puso un suéter de color negro con una boina guinda y unos tacones de color negro, eso era lo más informal y al mismo tiempo elegante que poseía, asi que se lo puso y se vio al espejo

-suspiro*…. no rarity, esta noche es especial, no debes ponerte triste por una patán como ese, esta noche será inolvidable de una u otra forma- decía rarity decidida para sí misma

Ya eran cerca de las 7:40 pm y todos nuestros amigos ya estaban prácticamente listos

En la casa de fluttershy, al parecer ángel había vuelto a hacer una rebeldía contra fluttershy, pues aunque ahora pasara más tiempo con ellos igual no les gustaba compartirla con spike, aun asi fluttershy supo dominar la situación e hizo que todos se calmen ya había pasado un buen rato y ella ya estaba prácticamente lista, tenía puesta polo de su banda favorita la cual vendría precisamente hoy a tocar, era Nirvana (no me vengan con que kurt murió hace tiempo, si me da la gana él puede estar y punto, aunque no soy un fan de nirvana)

En la casa de nuestra querida Apple Jack, ella ya estaba aseada y cambiada, tenía su polo con el nombre de juice newton (para el que no sepa, es una cantante de música country, también hizo un poco de rock y pop)

-vaya Apple Jack, pareces estar emocionada por el concierto que darán varios artistas- decía Apple boom quien había entrado al cuarto de su hermana

-claro que si hermanita, más que todo porque hoy tocara mi cantante favorita- decía Apple Jack entusiasmada

-¿juice newton?- decía Apple Bloom también entusiasmada

-¡SIIIIII!

-increíble, además creo que hoy rayaremos con la sidra en el concierto- decía Apple Bloom

-de eso puedes estar segura hermanita- decía Apple Jack mientras miraba por la ventana varios barriles que contenían sidra

-además hoy podre tener a mi spike toda la noche entera- decía Apple Jack en susurro

-¿dijiste algo hermana?

-eeemmmmhhhh,…..mmmm- Apple Jack se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, pero afortunadamente fue salvada por las amigas de Apple Bloom

-Apple Bloom, ven rápido, nos adelantaremos para ver a los artistas, baja- le gritaba scootaloo

-¡ya voy! bueno Apple Jack te dejo, tengo que apurarme o si no, no poder conocer a los artistas en persona, y realmente quiero pedirle un autógrafo a mi cantante favorita- decía Apple Bloom quien tenía un polo con el logo de Thyme, Apple Bloom se retiró rápido del cuarto de su hermana

-fiuu, de la que me salve- decía Apple Jack para sí misma

Pinkie por otra parte estaba con una camiseta de varios colores muy alegres, ella se miraba al espejo.

-Hoy será la mejor noche de la historia- decía pinkie para sí misma mientras daba brincos de alegría y entusiasmo.

Cheese por otra parte, ya se encontraba listo y se disponía a salir de su habitación, pero sorpresivamente alguien toco la puerta

-¿Si?- decía cheese mientras habría lentamente la puerta

-Hola cheese- decía un grupo de ponis afuera de la puerta

-no puede ser…..- decía cheese sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo.

Rainbow se encontraba con Nigeru, ambos estaban que platicaban sobre como era su vida.

-se….señorita Rainbow...

-ya te dije que me digas Rainbow Nigeru

-Rainbow, será mejor que nos demos prisa o llegaremos al concierto, en unos minutos comenzara

-tienes razón Nigeru

-además, mi hermanita también participara en el concierto

-en…en serio, increíble, ¿y cómo se llama?

-se llama, Luka Megurine

-mmmm, no la conozco

-en la tierra del sol naciente ella es muy popular, creo que será mejor darnos prisa para que la escuches cantar Rainbow

-claro, vamos Nigeru- le decía Rainbow mientras arrastraba al pobre Nigeru a volar, Nigeru se sentía un poco tonto pero después de unos segundos comenso a volar también

Ya eran las 8:10 pm, y nuestros amigos ya estaban en el concierto que apenas estaba comenzando, spike estaba con todas sus amigas y obviamente muy junto a Apple Jack y fluttershy, incluso estaba ahí trixie con twilight, twilight tenía un poco de miedo acerca de cómo lo tomarían

-No te preocupes twilight, si tú eres feliz nosotros también lo somos, el amor es algo necesario en la vida de cualquier ser vivo- le decía fluttershy

-fluttershy tiene razón, pero eso sí, trixie si la lastimas te enviare hasta canterlot de una sola patada- le decía Apple Jack amenazando a trixie quien solo asintió y sonrió nerviosamente

-muy bien, será mejor ponernos en una mejor posición ¿no creen?

-por supuesto spike- decía twilight

-Hola chicos

-ra…. ¿Rarity?- decía spike muy confuso

-asi es mi querido spike waiky

-pero pensé que esta noche estaría en una cita con fancy pants rarity- decía twilight

-no chicas, termine con él, me di cuenta de que él era un patán que solo se aprovechaba de mi

-siempre te lo dije rarity- le decía spike poniendo su garra en el hombro de rarity

-si lo se spike, perdón por no haberte creído

-no te preocupes, los amigos siempre se perdonan

-gracias- le decía rarity mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa, algo que irrito mucho a Apple Jack y fluttershy

-bueno, será mejor ponernos en primera fila, y twilight ¿no tienes un discurso que dar?- le decía spike

-oh claro, el discurso- decía twilight nerviosa

-tranquila twilight, solo di las palabras que te nazcan del corazón- le decía trixie dándole confianza y animo

-gracias trixie, creo que ya tengo algo, bueno chicos los veo en un rato

Y asi la princesa twilight se dirigió a hacia el escenario, justo cuando pinkie había llegado y se unía a sus amigos

-hola chicos- decía pinkie

-Hey pinkie, hola, como estas

-oh bueno, muy entusiasmada y alegre

-como siempre

-no como siempre, más animada que de costumbre- decía pinkie mientras les daba a todos los presentes una gran sonrisa

-se nota- decía spike- pero bueno, será mejor que nos concentremos en el discurso que dará twilight

-es cierto- decía pinkie mientras ponía total atención hacia el escenario donde estaba twilight, pero al mismo tiempo estaba buscando a su cheese

-Hola a todos y bienvenidos al concierto en donde podrán escuchar una serie de artistas musicales que sé que a muchos les encantara pero lo más importante es que hoy es el dia del amor y la amistad, sé que siendo la princesa de la amistad debo darles un discurso y esto es lo que les puedo decir de este dia:

"Hoy más que nunca es importante celebrar el amor; demostrarlo con caricias, compartiendo tiempo de calidad con los seres que queremos, haciendo crecer valores de comprensión, servicio, perdón, amistad."

Todos los presentes comenzaron a golpear el piso con sus cascos para ovacionar el discurso de la princesa,

-Sin nada más que decir hoy como artista de último minuto tenemos a…..- decía twilight mientras leía un papel que le acababan de dar un Pegaso de color blanco

Demos un fuerte aplauso a R.E.M

Dicho esto todos los ponis comenzaron a pisar fuertemente el piso, se había presentado un poni que al parecer tenía la parte de la cabeza calva y tenía pintado con una gran línea sus ojos, como si fuera una venda y tenía una pequeña barba

-Hola poniville, soy Michael Stipe y nosotros somos R.E.M- decía el poni mientras le indicaba a su banda que comenzara a tocar

watch?v=xwtdhWltSIg

OH, Life is bigger  
It's bigger than you  
And you are not me  
The lengths that I will go to  
The distance in your eyes  
Oh no I've said too much  
I set it up

That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no I've said too much  
I haven't said enough  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try

Every whisper  
Of every waking hour I'm  
Choosing my confessions  
Trying to keep an eye on you  
Like a hurt lost and blinded fool, fool  
Oh no I've said too much  
I set it up

Consider this  
Consider this  
The hint of the century  
Consider this  
The slip that brought me  
To my knees failed  
What if all these fantasies  
Come flailing around  
Now I've said too much  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try

But that was just a dream  
That was just a dream

That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight, I'm  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I haven't said enough  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try

But that was just a dream  
Try, cry, why try?  
That was just a dream  
Just a dream, just a dream  
Dream

Los ponis estaban disfrutando mucho de la cancion, pero al término de esta comenzaron a aplaudir y algunas yeguas a gritar y levantar algunos carteles con el nombre de la banda

-Espero les haya gustado esta cancion, y no se olviden, estaremos en ponyhatan el 15 de marzo- decía el poni mientras se retiraba con todo y su banda tras bastidores

Twilight estaba junto con sus amigos y había una nueva presentadora en el escenario, era una poni de color verde limón con la cabellera rubia y tenía una Cutie Mark de un micrófono y una estrella

-Bueno poniville, nuestra próxima banda será una de las más populares en la tierra del sol naciente al parecer. Demos un fuerte aplauso a Luka Megurine

-esa es mi hermana- decía Nigeru a Rainbow

-wow por fin podre conocerla- decía Rainbow emocionada

El poni del escenario era un poni de color rosa pálido con su melena de color rosa un poco más fuerte, tenía un micrófono auricular.

-Hola a todos, y…- el poni no pudo decir nada más pues había visto a su hermano en el público

-¡Nigeru!- decía la poni mientras señalaba a su hermano algo que hizo que el reflector estuviera sobre el

-ho…hola hermanita- decía Nigeru muy avergonzado pues el reflector estaba sobre él y todo el mundo lo miraba

-Hermano, ven, acompáñame con esta cancion

-pe…pero- decía Nigeru avergonzándose

-vamos, acá tengo tu violín- decía la poni mientras le mostraba el violín a su hermano mayor

-¡VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS!- repetía el público dándole ánimos

-Ve Nigeru, no seas tímido- le decía Rainbow

-o….okey Rainbow

Nigeru fue subiendo lentamente al escenario, cuando subió le entrego su hermanita su preciado violín el cual tenia grabado su nombre

-Bueno, espero les guste nuestra cancion- decía luka

Luka Megurine: luka-luka night fever

Lo que luka canta:

watch?v=ScSW9C3DF18

Lo que su hermano hace con su violín

watch?v=htvpZMVgXGk

(Recomendable escucharlo por separado, porque si no, no escucharan nada de la cancion)

Los ponis estaban bailando con sus parejas y amigos al son de la música en la gran pista de baile que habían puesto en medio de la plaza, habían puesto también una bola disco, muchos se unieron y algunos solo degustaban de la cancion.

Cuando termino la cancion dieron fuertes golpes al piso.

-Gracias, son un gran público- exclama luka- y más que nada, gracias hermanito- le decía luka a su hermanito mientras le daba un dulce beso en su mejilla que hizo ruborizar a Nigeru, algo que a Rainbow le dio un poco de risa

-Y ahora viene una de las bandas populares que también son de la tierra del sol naciente, demos una fuerte ovación a Thyme-decía la presentadora

-Hola a todos, nosotros somos THYME- decía la poni que estaba en el micrófono, mientras su banda comensaba a tomar sus respectivos puestos

Thyme: forever we can make it

watch?v=JL9YvAUHJ0g

La banda comenso despacio hasta que de un momento a otro toco fuerte y luego se volvió algo bailable para el espíritu joven, las mane six estaban bailando con sus amigos, spike bailaba como un profesional al igual que pinkie, ambos entendieron que para bailarlo no se necesitan pasos de baile y lo haces alocado, algo que ah pinkie y spike le salía muy pero muy bien, Apple Jack y fluttershy también bailaban de forma un poco alocada pero no perdían el control como sus amigos, incluso trixie, twilight y rarity estaban bailando juntas, Rainbow estaba bailando con Nigeru de forma alocada.

Cuando la cancion termino, las Cutie Mark Crusader sacaron un gran cartel que decía "THYME ", luego la banda se retiro

-Y ahora viene lo que muchos esperaban, escogeremos a uno entre el público y el tendrá que cantar alguna cancion romántica para su enamorada- decía la presentadora quien le ordenaba al controlador de luces que elegía a alguno al azar, justo eligió a uno, y si, lamentablemente fue nuestro querido amigo spike, quien estaba más que nervioso

-Vamos amigo, ven acá y canta alguna cancion que te sepas, dedícasela a esa persona especial que está en tu corazón- le decía la presentadora que iba bajando y se lo llevaba a rastras a nuestro pobre amigo

-pe….pero- decía spike

Lamentablemente nuestro amigo ya estaba en el escenario y al costado de la presentadora, quien le preguntaba al oído que cancion cantaría, spike estaba con la mente en blanco hasta que se le vino a la mente una de las canciones más románticas que había escuchado, le dijo a la presentadora, esta dio una sonrisa de complicidad y se dirigió al guitarrista, al baterista y al violinista y les dijo que cancion tocarían, ya listo spike fue directo al medio del escenario y tomo el micrófono y se dirigió al publico

-Esta cancion va para esa poni especial que amo tanto- decía spike mientras ponía el micrófono cerca de su boca y comensaba a tocar. Apple Jack y Fluttershy se sentían muy especiales en ese momento, era obvio para ellas que spike hablaba de ellas dos, ambas ponis sonrieron. Por otra parte rarity estaba muy ruborizada, ella pensaba que se dirigía a ella, pues para cualquiera era obvio pensar que spike estaba enamorada de rarity, bueno eso lo diría cualquiera si estuviéramos un año atrás, y algunos también lo dirían hoy, pues spike aún seguía tan servicial y caballeroso con rarity, pero eso solo lo hacía por amistad, nada más, algo que ella ignoraba por completo

Humberto tozzy:

watch?v=9CpSuw73Jyw

Te amo, moneda  
te amo, al viento  
te amo, si sale cara diré que tu amor está muerto  
yo te amo, me siento, te amo  
un hombre sobre ti  
con fuego dentro del alma  
quemando en la cama  
más yo tiemblo sintiendo tus senos  
te odio y te amo  
mi mariposa que muere agitando  
las alas haciendo el amor en sus brazos,  
piel de mi propio fracaso,  
hoy necesito tenerla,  
voy a hablarle, con coraje  
yo te amo y ahora perdóname  
solo recuérdame, abre la puerta a un guerrero  
sin armas ni ejército  
y dame tu vino ligero  
que has hecho mientras no estaba  
y las sabanas de lino  
dame el sueño, de algún niño que da vueltas  
soñando con nubes déjame trabajar  
hazme abrazar a una joven que plancha cantando  
y hazte rogar un poco  
antes de hacer el amor  
viste de calma tu furia  
y tus faldas sobre la luz  
yo te amo y ahora perdóname  
solo recuérdame  
te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo  
y dame tu vino ligero  
que has hecho mientras no estaba  
y las sabanas de lino  
dame el sueño, de algún niño que da vueltas  
soñando con nubes déjame trabajar  
hazme abrazar a una joven que plancha cantando  
y hazte rogar un poco  
antes de hacer el amor  
viste de calma tu furia  
y tus faldas sobre la luz  
yo te amo y ahora perdóname  
solo recuérdame  
te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo  
te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo  
te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo

Muchas parejas se abrazaron al escuchar la cancion que spike cantaba, el doctor estaba junto a derpy abrazándola y al término de la cancion le dio una largo y apasionado beso, algunos aprovecharon la cancion y se confesaron a su amada. Nuestras amigas Apple Jack y fluttershy estaban muy emocionadas y estaban que aguantaban las lágrimas al escuchar la cancion de su amado dragón, tenían una expresión que denotaba que estaban tristes y a la vez muy pero muy felices por dentro. Por otra parte rarity estaba muy conmovida por la hermosa cancion que pensaba iba dirigida hacia ella (pero que equivocada estaba XD). Asi que rarity espero a que spike bajara del escenario y lo intercepto

-Spike, esa cancion que cantaste fue hermosa- decía rarity mientras le salían algunas lágrimas de los ojos

-gracias rarity, la cancion iba para….- pero spike no pudo hablar más pues rarity se adelantó y le dio un largo y apasionado beso, pero nuestro spike no correspondió, se sentía muy confundido y raro en ese momento. Rarity al sentir que spike no correspondía el beso se separó de el

-Spike que pasa….- pero rarity no pudo hablar más pues alguien le toco el hombro

-Pero qué demonios-decía Apple Jack

-estás haciendo-decía fluttershy

-con nuestro spike- decían ambas muy furiosas, Apple Jack estaba que tronaba sus cascos mientras que fluttershy estaba con una mirada asesina

-Chicas como que su spike, si spike me ama a mi

-Rarity, pero de que hablas- decía spike muy confundido

-spike, es obvio que me dedicaste esa cancion a mi- decía rarity tratando de volver a besar a spike, pero spike le puso su garra en el labio de rarity

-Rarity, yo ya no te amo, y esa cancion no iba para ti

-pero…pero si no iba para mí, ¿para quién?- preguntaba la poni tratando de entender

-iba para nosotras- decía Apple Jack

-¿ustedes?- preguntaban rarity muy pero muy confundida

-Si rarity, yo las amo a ellas, después de que me enterara que estabas saliendo con fancy pants me sentía muy triste y después de varios momentos comprometedores- decía spike mientras ruborizaba a las ponis y al mismo spike- pues termine enamorándome de ellas, y ellas hoy correspondieron mis sentimientos- decía spike mientras a rarity se le formaban lágrimas en los ojos

-per…..perdón spike

-¿porque?

-si…..si tan solo te hubiera hecho caso cuando me dijiste que fancy pants era un patán tal vez esto sería diferente

-estas completamente equivocada rarity- decía Apple Jack

-¿ah?

-rarity, tu solo buscas a alguien que sea prestigioso, reconocido y millonario, alguien que te de los mayores lujos, pero nunca te fijas en los sentimientos, sabes…- decía Apple Jack mientras miraba a spike y a fluttershy- te estoy agradecida de que no hayas elegido a spike, asi me diste a mí el semental, digo dragón de mis sueños, y no me importa compartirlo con mi mejor amiga, con tal de que él también me ame no me importa lo demás, además, es muy satisfactorio en la cama cuando lo hacemos con tres- decía Apple Jack haciendo ruborizar a spike y fluttershy. Rarity no entendia muy bien lo que pasaba

-bueno spike, será mejor unirnos con nuestros amigos y disfrutar del show- decía Apple Jack llevándose a spike y a fluttershy consigo

Rarity se quedó ahí liberando algunas lágrimas mientras se le corría el maquillaje y se lamentaba completamente el no escuchar a su amigo spike, y no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos a tiempo, ya que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, se fue a su casa y directamente a su cuarto y se postro ahí liberando todas las lágrimas y llantos que había contenido al escuchar lo que le dijo spike y lo que había pasado en la tarde con fancy pants.

Por otra parte, nuestros amigos estaban de lo más feliz, claro que la única que era extraño no verla feliz era pinkie quien estaba un poco preocupada al no encontrar a su querido cheese. Pero luego presto atención a la presentadora

-Muy bien querido público, espero que estén preparado para bailar como locos pues aquí viene una banda que se había presentado en el último minuto y pues, después de tanta insistencia la pusimos antes de nirvana pues al parecer nirvana está teniendo problemas buscando a su baterista, pero no se preocupen, si no lo encuentran les daremos a otro baterista, asi que denle una fuerte ovación al señor ¡CHEESE SANDWICH!

Cuando pinkie escucho el nombre de su querido cheese se entusiasmó y se sorprendió mucho al mismo tiempo y comenso a brincar muy alto para poder ver a su cheese quien estaba en medio del escenario con su acordeón

-Hola poniville, están listos para el rock and roll- decía cheese

-SIIIIII

\- ¡NO LOS ESCUCHO, ESTAN LISTOS PARA EL ROCK AND ROLL!- exclamaba cheese

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- gritaban todos los presentes

-lo siento pero lamentablemente nirvana aún sigue buscando un baterista- decía cheese haciendo reír a todos los presentes incluso a kurt quien estaba que buscaba a su baterista, cuando lo encontró lo vio en la gran fuente de chocolate atorándose la garganta en chocolate

-pero hagamos de esta una polka party- decía cheese mientras tocaba su acordeón y se paseaba con su banda

Video original:

watch?v=Y-zAKH00tLo

Video en versión PMV

watch?v=KoCpzfzhuxs

Cuando los ponis escucharon la música fueron de frente a la pista de baile y se pusieron a bailar, incluso cheese había bajado y mientras cantaba se dirigía a pinkie y la llevaba a la pista de baile para bailar alocadamente. Cualquiera que viera a cheese y a pinkie bailar pensaría que son pareja, algo que en realidad era cierto, ellos bailaban muy felices alocadamente, no importaba si hacían pasos de baile extraños, eso era lo divertido

Cuando la cancion termino inmediatamente cheese toco su siguiente polka

Angry White polka

watch?v=e10_gyvtp80

Cheese cada vez se volvía más y más loco junto con pinkie quien estaba liberando poco a poco su pinkie interior, pero no fue hasta la última cancion que cheese canto que pinkie se volvió una loca en la pista, y era claro que cheese también compartía esa emoción de bailar y disfrutar de la locura con ella.

Polka power:

watch?v=Y14TGYhmrJ8

Pinkie bailaba desenfrenadamente en la pista de baile junto con cheese, de un momento a otro la pista de baile había sido cambiada a una gran pizza, y puchos ponis comenzaron a degustar de la pista de baile en ambos sentidos, algunos bailaban y otros comían la pista de baile literalmente se la estaban comiendo.

Cuando cheese termino de cantar se dirigió al escenario.

-Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad de poder tocar hoy, en realidad no tenía pensado hacerlo pero…- decía cheese mirando a su banda

_Flash back_

_-No puedo creerlo…_

_-Pues créelo cheese, todos estamos aquí, queríamos cerciorarnos si te animaste un poco con tu cita con la poni rosa- decía un Pegaso de color blanco y la crin de color verde y tenía un banjo y una guitarra por Cutie Mark _

_-Recuerda que si no, no te devolveremos tu acordeón- decía un poni de color gris con la crin de color azul y tenía como Cutie Mark una carita feliz y un par de baquetas_

_-a….a decir verdad si chicos, estoy más feliz que nunca, tanto que podría explotar de la felicidad_

_-Wow, creo que será mejor hacer que cantes en el concierto, seria entretenido, llevamos haciendo esto 3 años, desde que te conocimos cuando diste una fiesta en trotinhan, asi que, que tal una ¿polka party?- decía un poni de color verde con crin roja y tenía por Cutie Mark un teclado y una clave de sol_

_-Bueno no se hable más, si queremos tocar será mejor que nos demos prisa, mmmm creo que tengo una forma de cómo ponernos en la lista de bandas- decía un poni café con la melena rubia y por Cutie Mark tenía un bajo. El poni sonreía maliciosamente_

_Ya cuando llegaron y le pidieron a la presentadora para entrar en la lista le dijeron que no podían porque estaba lleno, asi que al poni café se le ocurrió una idea, tomo al baterista de la banda nirvana y lo condujo hasta la gran fuente de chocolate que antes era la fuente de la plaza, cuando el baterista de nirvana vio esto, inmediatamente se puso a consumir y se metió dentro de la fuente de chocolate, por suerte habían como 3 fuentes más de chocolate que habían sido dispersadas por varios lugares de la plaza_

_-Muy bien creo que entramos- decía el poni café_

_-¿pero eso no es hacer trampa?_

_-quieres bailar con pinkie ¿sí o no?- decía el baterista_

_-s…..si_

_-entonces coopera, además igual lo van a encontrar, y van a tocar de todas maneras._

_Luego de esto, volvieron a convencer a la anfitriona de entrar a la lista, y esta vez lo lograron debido a que a nirvana le faltaba el baterista_

_-Bueno pueden entrar, pero será mejor que toque como nunca- decía la anfitriona_

_-créeme, será algo que recordaran- decía el baterista_

_Fin del flash back_

-jeje, bueno espero les haya gustado este pequeño popurrí de polka, Ahora esta va para todos los solteros que no encuentran a su poni especial- decía cheese

Close but no cigar

watch?v=PtMU8nvZzOs

Jillian was her name

She was sweeter than aspartame

Her kisses reconfigured my dna

And after that i never was the same

And i loved her even more

Than Marlon Brando loved soufflé

She was gorgeous, she was charming

Yeah, she was perfect in every way

Except she was always using the word "infer"

When she obviously meant "imply"

And i know some guys would put up with that kind of thing

But frankly, i can't imagine why

And i told her, i said

"Hey! Are we playing horseshoes, honey?

No, i don't think we are!

You're close! (Close!)

But no cigar!"

Then i met sweet young Janet

Prettiest thing on the planet

Had a body hotter than a habanjero

She had lips like a ripe pomegranate

And i was crazy like Manson about her

She got me all choked up like momma Cass

She had a smile so incredibly radiant

You had to watch it through a piece of smoked glass

I thought after all these years of searching around

I'd found my soulmate finally

But one day i found she actually owned a copy

Of Joe dirt on DVD

Oh, no! I said

"Hey! Are we lobbing hand grenades, kiddo?

No i don't think we are!

You're close! (Close!)

Oh, so very close! (Close!)

Yeah, baby, you're close! (Close!)

So close!

But no cigar!"

(Oh, yeah!)

(Oh, no!)

(oh, yeah!)

(oh, no!)

(oh, yeah!)

(oh, no!)

(all right!)

[hand claps, trumpet solo]

Julie played water polo

She wore a ribbon on her left manolo

She had me sweating like nixon every time she was near

My heart was beating like a buddy rif solo

And she was everything i've dreamed of

She moved right up to #1 on my list

And did i mention she's a world famous billionare

Bikini supermodel astrophysicist

Yeah, she was so pretty she made charlize theron

Look like a big fat slobbering pig

The only caveat is one of her earlobes

Was just a little tiny bit too big

I said

"hey! are we doing government work here?

No i don't think we are!

You're close! (close!)

So very, very close! (close!)

Aaw, baby, you're close! (close!)

So close!

But no cigar!"

Missed it by that much! (no cigar!)

Ah, yeah! ah, right! (no cigar!)

Really, really, really close! (no cigar!)

But no cigar!

Cuando la cancion acabo muchos ponis solteros aún se reían de la cancion, en parte la mayoría de los solteros se sentía identificada pues.

-Querido público, esta noche quiero confesar en presencia de todos que…- cheese trataba de decir algo pero las palabras no le salían- Pinkie….- cheese aun trataba de terminar la frase, el reflector se posó sobre la hiperactiva poni quien estaba muy emocionada y tenía la boca semi abierta ante la sorpresa- Pinkie yo…..yo te…- sus amigos ya cansados de que cheese no pudiera decir algo más lo asustaron por detrás al pobre de cheese terminando la frase rápido- ¡PINKIE YO TE AMO!

Cuando pinkie escucho esto lo comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de los ojos y estaba con una gran sonrisa. Cheese bajo rápido del escenario y corrió hacia pinkie para ser recibido por un abrazo y un apasionado beso, algo que conmovió mucho a los presentes

Ya pasado varios minutos, se retomó el concierto

-Bueno, esta va para los que les gusta la música country- decía la anfitriona- con ustedes la querida Juice newton- decía la anfitriona haciendo que Apple Jack se emocione

-YEEEEEHAAA- gritaba Apple Jack y muchos ponis presentes

-Hola querido público, esta noche les traigo una clásica- decía juice newton

Queen of hearts:

watch?v=P0DK-0fIKCw

Cuando comenso la cancion muchos se volvieron a unir a una nueva pista de baile que había aparecido de la nada, esta era más espaciosa y tenía cuadros de diferentes colores, Apple Jack bailo de la mejor manera con spike y sus amigas, quienes también disfrutaban de la cancion. Spike y Apple Jack se sentían como la única pareja en la pista, ambos bailaban de manera armoniosa en la pista de baile.

Cuando la cancion termino juice newton tuvo que despedirse, no sin antes bajar del escenario y dirigirse hacia Apple Jack quien con cada paso que daba juice ella se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, finalmente juice había llegado a su destino

-Vaya, parece que eres una gran fan mía- decía juice newton

-si señorita juice newton

-oh por favor dime juice nada más, sabes, creo que te daré algo, mmmm pero que- decía juice- a ya se- justo cuando Apple Jack estaba que se aguantaba las ganas de desmayarse, juice le entrego su plumilla especial autografiada por ella misma- cuida muy bien de esta plumilla

-gra…..gracias juice

-adiós Apple Jack

-espera, como sabes mi nombre

-sería algo raro el no saber el nombre de una de las portadoras de la armonía- decía juice con una risita traviesa

Cuando juice se alejó, Apple Jack se desmayó en los brazos de spike, quien la llevo a un lugar más apropiado para que tomara aire y pudiera despertarse rápido, pues en breves momentos tocaría nirvana. Por suerte Apple Jack recobro la conciencia rápido y volvieron al concierto

-Y aquí está, por lo que estaba esperando, "NIRVANA "- al escuchar eso, fluttershy no se pudo contener y dio un grito fuerte, algo que no pasó desapercibido por sus amigos quienes dieron una pequeña risa ante el entusiasmo de fluttershy, ella se avergonzó un poco pero no le duro mucho la timidez cuando escucho a nirvana

-Hola poniville, lamentablemente solo tenemos tiempo para 2 canciones- decía kurt quien era un poni café con la crin rubia- espero les guste

RAPE ME:

watch?v=wt0qhMEg-Xk

Cuando la cancion comenso a tocar, todos los presentes comenzaron a mover las cabezas de arriba abajo, incluso fluttershy lo hacía y al mismo tiempo cantaba la cancion, ella se sentía increíble en ese momento nuestra querida Pegaso. Cuando termino la cancion automáticamente tocaron otra.

In Bloom:

watch?v=m2bNm-ncyKM

Es obvio decir que muchos ponis jóvenes y algunos adultos les gustaba mucho la cancion. Rainbow y fluttershy estaban juntas moviendo sus melenas de arriba abajo, spike también lo hacía, casi la mayoría era fan de nirvana. Pero cuando la cancion acabo, nirvana se despidió y se dirigió tras los vestidores, después de un rato kurt y todos sus demás compañeros se fueron con el público a seguir disfrutando del concierto

-Bueno gente, ya estamos cerca de acabar este concierto, claro que aún nos quedan algunos cantantes asi que no se decepcionen- decía la anfitriona- y aquí tenemos a "MAGO DE OZ"

-Hola nosotros somos "MAGO DE OZ"- decía el poni quien tenía el micrófono en los cascos

Hasta que el cuerpo aguante

watch?v=zTTU8NN2fWA

Los ponis disfrutaban de la cancion, pero las que más disfrutaban eran las CMC, quienes se les notaban que escuchaban atentamente y alzaban los cascos. Cuando termino mago de z se retiró no sin antes despedirse claro

-Muy bien, llego la hora de presentar a nuestra última banda, ellos son "Daft punk"- decía la anfitriona mientras presentaba a la última banda

Los 2 ponis ni siquiera saludaron al público, simplemente comenzaron a tocar, ambos con un gran sintetizador

Digital love:

watch?v=Ypb-hCqyrgc

Muchos de los ponis bailaban al son de la cancion con sus respectivas parejas, era un baile movido pero al mismo tiempo suave. Muchos de los ponis jóvenes disfrutaban mucho la cancion al verlos bailar. Al terminar siguieron con otra.

Face to face:

watch?v=dKJfJMMsqX4

Ahora muchos de los ponis se movían suave pero al tono de la cancion. Cuando terminaron de tocar iniciaron rápidamente con otra

One more time:

watch?v=FGBhQbmPwH8

Ahora los ponis se encontraban en la pista de baile, todos bailaban al compás de la cancion. Trixie junto con twilight estaban que se movían al compás de la música, para spike le resulto divertido ver a twilight bailar, él sabía muy bien que ella no sabía bailar pero aun asi trixie le ayudaba en lo que podía. Cuando la cancion termino el dúo de cantantes hablo para todo el público

-Esta cancion se la queremos dedicar a un par de ponis que son muy especiales para nosotros- decía Thomas mientras observaba a vinyl mientras que guy-man veía a Octavia quien le devolvía la mirada, guy-man hizo que en su casco se le encendiera un corazon

Something about us

watch?v=S-m-cCr38i0

Todos los ponis se movían lentamente con sus parejas en la pista de baile. Trixie con twilight se movían lentamente y muy apegadas. Spike junto con Apple Jack y fluttershy también lo hacían, solo que spike estaba en medio de una gran abrazo por parte de las ponis. Cuando la cancion termino vinyl y Octavia estaban muy felices. Automáticamente Daft punk volvió a tocar otra cancion, solo que esta vez había aparecido un poni desde atrás del escenario y tomo el micrófono, otro también apareció y tomo una guitarra eléctrica, guy-man también se unió a los otros y tomo su bajo, asi el único que se quedó con el sintetizador

Lose yourself to dance

watch?v=Z_Sf0gi-mGI

Cuando la música sonó, todos los ponis formaron una fila de dos en la que salían las parejas y sacaban sus mejores pasos, poco a poco fueron haciendo pasos originales y otros un poco alocados pero se veía que todos se divertían. Incluso había grupos de amigos que bailaba juntos haciendo una coreografía o bailando como les salga, la pista de baile estaba totalmente iluminada por cientos de colores y la bola disco estaba siendo usada. Cuando termino la cancion Daft punk toco la penúltima cancion de la noche

Get lucky:

watch?v=6g-eY1zwDfo

Todos los ponis bailaban con sus parejas, spike bailaba con las 2 parejas que tenía, cheese bailaba con pinkie de manera relajada, algo no muy común en él; trixie estaba que gozaba de la cancion con twilight; Rainbow y Nigeru también le estaban pasando muy bien con la cancion. Cuando la cancion termino la anfitriona se dirigió al público

-Muy bien esta es la última cancion de la noche, asi que prepárense- decía la anfitriona. El dúo de Daft punk tomaba sus instrumentos, Thomas agarro su guitarra eléctrica y guy-man tomo su bajo

Give life back to music

/94437002 (esta cancion es en vimeo)

Cuando comenzaron a tocar, muchos de los ponis cerraban los ojos y se imaginaban el espacio, después de unos segundos comenzaron a bailar con sus respectivas parejas, algunos solteros o bien parejas que habían bailado mucho se la pasaba por la fuente de chocolate o tomando cidra y divirtiéndose con sus parejas. Cuando llegaron a cierta parte de la cancion sus instrumentos comenzaron a ser iluminados por un leve resplandor azul que poco a poco se iba haciendo más y más fuerte. Cuando finalmente sus instrumentos estaban completamente cargados de esa luz los alzaron en dirección al cielo soltando una potente energía que se concentró en un pinto y que luego fue liberada para esparcir cientos de puntos alrededor de toda equestria. Estos puntos eran pequeñas notas musicales

Muchos de los presentes se sentían increíbles al haber escuchado todo el concierto y con este gran final era obvio que se sentía asi.

-Espero se hayan divertido esta noche, muchas gracias por su presencia, y espero volver a verlos en el próximo evento que hagan- decía la anfitriona. Todos los ponis comenzaban a retirarse pues ya no había más bandas que tocarían.

Daft punk se dirigió hacia Octavia y vinyl para poder hablar. En otra parte estaba pinkie con cheese quienes se dirigían hacia el hotel donde se hospedaba cheese, pinkie estaba muy cerca de cheese y tenía una sonrisa pícara, era obvio decir que la noche apenas empezaba para ellos. Trixie y twilight también se dirigían a la casa de twilight se despidieron y se dirigieron ahí mientras trixie le decía algo a twilight que después de unos segundos se súper sonrojo y le dio un leve codazo a trixie la quien se rio pícaramente de twilight y le dio un lamido muy lujurioso en la oreja a twilight. Spike era llevado hacia un hotel por fluttershy y Apple Jack quienes estaban con una gran sonrisa mientras tenían los brazos de spike sobre sus lomos. Rarity al final se quedó dormida sin tener acción este dia por haberse quedado en su casa llorando y lamentándose. Rainbow y Nigeru se dirigieron a la casa de Rainbow pues hace como 1 hora había visto a su ex con su jefa quienes estaban besándose, Rainbow no le dio mucha importancia, y simplemente se fue con Nigeru a pasar toda la noche, cuando le dijo a Nigeru lo que tenía pensado para esta noche Al pobre de Nigeru le salió un poco de sangre de la nariz la cual fue rápidamente limpiada, Rainbow le había dicho algo referente a una fusta y un látigo (Rainbow pervertida). Derpy se fue con su doctor hacia su casa con una gran sonrisa.

**Y asi termina este capítulo, espero les haya gustado esta historia, claro que aún no ha terminado, aún falta el epilogo, saben aún tengo que hacer el otro fic que deje pendiente asi que puede que me demore unos días en publicar el epilogo. **

**No se olviden de dejar sus reviews, y si desean pueden mandar algunas ideas para el epilogo, aunque ya tengo pensado la mayor parte siempre es bueno las ideas de ustedes**

**Bye.**


	7. Aviso

HOLAAAAA queridos lectores, espero se encuentren bien, por lo menos mejor que yo, bueno tengo algo que informarles, es sobre el epilogo, no es que este teniendo problemas como bloqueos o otra cosa, es solo que tengo tantas ideas que no se si hacer un capítulo entero o ponerlos en 2 partes o bien podría hacer una continuación con otro fic aparte.

En serio lectores tengo muchas ideas, y no deseo dejar cabos sueltos asi que dependerá de ustedes, dejen en sus reviews que es lo que les gustaría que hiciera pueden elegir entre:

a) Hacerlo en grande

b) Dividir el epilogo en 2 para mayor comodidad para los lectores y el escritor (tentador, tentador :D)

c) Hacer una continuación añadiendo más trama y picante (saben muy bien a lo que me refiero pervertidos)

d) N.a (si eligen esta tienen que dar su respuesta con alguna sugerencia

Pd: no importa si tienen cuenta o no, igual dejen sus reviews, cada idea siempre será respetada y agradecida sin contar que también será valiosa y crucial.

Bye.


	8. Aviso 02

Aviso 02

**Y hola de nuevo queridos lectores, este es una viso pues deseo comunicarles que por Unanimidad (creo que era algo muy obvio) habrá una secuela de esta historia, ya la estoy avanzando, la próxima semana estaré publicándola asi que espero no se desesperen, habrán cosas impactantes, también iré revelando lentamente como fue que celestia murió, como fue que vencieron al supuesto villano, tal vez aparecerá uno nuevo, ¿alguien resultara embarazada por la noche loca que hubo el dia de los corazones y los cascos? (posiblemente :D) ¿quién fue en realidad la maldita que le rompió el corazón a cheese? (tal vez la mencione en la secuela) estén atentos, pues pronto publicare la secuela, si tienen ideas, sugerencias, preguntas, pueden mandármelas por "PM" **

**Bye.**


End file.
